


Everybody Must Have a Fantasy

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [1]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Champagne, Commitment, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, France - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Italy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Music, Nighttime, Oral Sex, Paris - Freeform, Riding, Romance, True Love, Wine, fantasies, hotel suites, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: Richie is fantasizing about Jon and Jon is fantasizing about Richie





	1. Dream Lover

The Crush Tour, Summer 2000

“Man, what was with you tonight?” David questioned Richie as they headed out of the limousine and into the hotel.

“Nothing, let it be, Lema!” he replied, stalking off toward the elevators and stabbing the up button hard. 

He’d been so distracted all night. He couldn’t think straight and his body had betrayed him on stage, so much so that at one point in the show he had to have his back turned to the audience for almost a whole song. The cause was Jon’s low riding gold pants. Damn him! Even now he could feel the stir of arousal which made him even more furious with himself.

Jon had complimented him on his new haircut yesterday and he hadn’t stopped thinking about the look on Jon’s face when he said it.

“Jon’s so going to have your ass tonight when he gets here!”

“God, I hope so,” Richie mumbled to himself, or thought he had. The thought had his cock jumping in his pants.

“I’ve never seen him like he was tonight. He’s almost as bad as you!” David had caught up to him just as the elevator doors opened and he pushed his way in before Richie even had a chance to move. 

“Hang on, what did you just say Rich?” he stopped and did a double take.

“Nothing. You’re hearing things, just drop it, okay? I just want to get to my room and hit the shower and unwind a bit.”

“Come back to my room and have a drink so we can talk it out. I’m not taking no for an answer either. Besides Jon won’t chew you out so badly in front of me, especially if he can’t find you.” David said, throwing his arm around his friend and steering him out of the elevator and in the opposite direction from Richie’s room.

Richie groaned as he was being led away by David. His body temperature was hitting an all time high with the thoughts and visuals running through his head, of Jon’s mouth on any of his body parts.

David opened his suite door and pushed his friend inside, determined to get Richie to talk. He and Tico had quickly decided to separate the two in case any fireworks happened after the show. It wasn’t like them to be so out of sorts with each other. 

“So spill, Rich. What the hell was going on between you and Jon tonight?” David asked, as he cracked open a couple of beers and handed one to the guitarist.

“Aww David, why can’t you just let it go?” Richie asked half-heartedly, as he opened the balcony door and stepped out into the warm night air. He shucked out of his sweaty shirt and dumped it on one of the chairs, trying to cool his skin, thankful that David hadn’t turned on many lights. He leaned his forearms on the railing and kept his body turned toward the view, hiding his bulging pants until he could stop the thoughts of Jon’s golden ass riding through his brain.

“Nope, no can do, my friend! Spill it! What distracted you so much, huh? Was it the brunette in the front row with her nipples almost out of her shirt? Those were some impressive boobs!” David grinned like the Cheshire Cat and took a swallow of beer.

“You could see her from your side?” Richie asked, not really surprised.

“Hell man, the guys on the space station could see those beauties! So it was her, huh? Why didn’t you organise security to bring her back?” he asked.

Richie took a healthy swallow of his drink, almost draining the bottle, while he contemplated his response. “Nah man, it wasn’t her, it was a blonde.” Richie still had his back to David.

“A blonde, huh? What was she wearing?”

“Jacket, multi coloured shirt, gold pants…” he trailed off, his stomach churning.

“Huh. I don’t remember any girls wearing gold pants.” David stopped talking to think for a bit. “The only gold pants I saw were Jon’s!” he said, still oblivious to Richie's predicament.

Richie emptied his beer and looked over his shoulder at David. He watched the realisation spread over David’s face. 

“Oh… ooohhhh,” he said. “Jon had gold pants. Very low, very tight gold pants.”

“Lemma, if you breathe a word about this, I’ll break your fingers, you got it?” Richie turned, forgetting about the state of his arousal, which was more than obvious in his tight leathers, until David’s eyes tracked down. Richie grabbed his shirt and wrestled it back on, seeing David’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“Woah, Richie.” David wass flummoxed. He stood up and paced the small balcony, rolling this new information around his brain.

“So how long have you loved him?”

"I don't love Jon," Richie said. 

“Yes you do.” 

“No, I don't!” he insisted. “I just think about him all the time and miss him when he’s not around.”

David’s brain exploded. “I wish you could hear yourself.”

Richie sighed.

“How long, Rich?” David persisted.

“Fuck man, why can't you just let it go?”

“Because I care about you both and want you to have somebody to love! Now sit down and talk to me, or do you need to take care of that monster first?” He indicated to Richie's groin.

“Always the joker!” he said. “I'll be fine, just give me a minute. Get me another beer, will ya?”

“Sure, but I still got questions,” he said, heading inside to the mini bar.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Richie said, realising he didn't have to live with the secret any longer. If he unburdened himself to David, it might lessen the need somewhat. He sat gingerly in the chair behind him, still staring at the night lights of whatever city they happened to be in tonight. He couldn’t remember and he couldn’t care less tonight.

“Here ya go.” David held a fresh bottle in front of his face, breaking his train of thought.

“Thanks, man.”

“Sooooo tell Uncle David when you started getting boners for our fearless leader?” David asked. He sat on the edge of his seat and bounced up and down on the cushion like an excited child.

“Fuck you, Lemma, if you're not going to take this seriously, I'm outta here!” he said standing up, fully prepared to walk out the door.

“Rich! Richie, I'm sorry, man! C’mon, sit down, will ya?” He grabbed at his arm to stop him from leaving.

Richie threw him a sideways glance, huffed out a breath and sat back down.

“My ears and shoulders are all yours tonight, feel free to lay as much as you want on me.”

“I- I dunno. I've kept the secret for so long, I don't know where to start.” he said with a shrug.

“At the beginning seems like the logical place. So when did you stop going for the chicks and start with the dicks? Hang on, is it all dudes or just Jonny? Do I need to be worried, here?” he quizzed Richie.

“Just Jon, you dick!”

“Good, coz you’re not really my type. Too tall, too broody.”

Richie sat on one of the outdoor lounge chairs, shirt still undone, his lower extremities no longer betraying him. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his head lowered, too afraid to see the look in the keyboardist’s eyes when he told the truth. 

“I guess right from the word go. When I walked into that bar and saw you guys playing, the music spoke to my soul but Jon took my breath away. When I started playing with you, I just needed to be with him. It's like I- I couldn't help myself. I offered to teach him a few guitar tricks just to be close to him for awhile longer.”

“But you had all those girls; the notches on your guitar neck so to speak?”

“I was still trying to deny what was happening. In my head, I needed to still date women, but it was almost like a compulsion to be within five feet of him. I couldn't stop myself if he was in the room. I kept everything bottled up and dealt with it when I needed to. I'd be in that shower tonight jerking off if it weren't for you, you bossy prick.”

“Would it make you feel better though?” David asked, genuinely curious.

“Physically, while the endorphins were still flowing, sure, but the nights I've laid in bed afterwards feeling hollow and lonely are too many to count.”

“You love him!” David declared simply.

Richie finally looked up at his friend, surprised that he saw nothing but acceptance in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess I do.” he admitted quietly, both to himself finally, and to David.

“Awesome! We need to do something about this!” David clapped his hands and rubbed them together in glee.

“No! No just leave it be, please, man? Just let me deal with it my way, okay? I- I couldn't stand it if you said something and he sent me away or rejected me.” Richie ended sadly.

“Okay, okay, I won't say anything. I'm glad you told me though, Rich. Honestly!” he held up his hands in a show of good faith. “It puts tonight into some perspective. For you anyway, still not sure why Jonny-boy was so worked up though.”

“Yeah well, I dunno either.” he said, rubbing his hands over his face, “But I do know I’m beat. I’m going back to my room to hit the shower and bed.”

“Don’t forget we’ve got the early flight to Paris tomorrow.” David reminded him at the door of his suite.

“Yeah, I remember. I’ll pack before I hit the sheets.”

“Sleep well, my friend. I hope I’ve helped tonight?” David gave Richie a hug, clapping him on the back as he sent him into the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah you have Lemma, thanks. But if you breathe a word, remember...” he imitated breaking something in his hands as a threat.

“Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't do that coz you love me too much! Get outta here; go to bed!”

Richie turned from the doorway, hearing it click behind him, and started walking sleepily down the hall toward his suite. He’d almost made it when he ran into a body coming out of Tico’s suite.

“Oof, Rich, watch where you’re going!” Jon said.

He’d grabbed blindly onto Jon’s arms, to steady them both, but ended up staring into the blue eyes for a moment too long. He felt as though everything melted around him and was swallowed into a black hole; the only solid reality was standing in front of him: a man, made of flesh and bone with golden hair and golden pants.

“Hey Rich, everything ok? Where have you been tonight?” Tico asked, appearing in the doorway behind Jon.

He slowly dropped his hands from Jon’s arms, thinking he was seeing something in Jon’s face. Jon’s eyes quickly flicked down to Richie’s open shirt, his eyebrow shooting skyward in a questioning expression.

“Umm, sorry, sorry, must have been distracted. I was just talking to Lemma. I’m- I’m just about to have a shower, then bed. Yes, Boss, before you even ask, I’ll be ready for the early flight.” Richie fled the scene before his body betrayed him again. He waved a hand above his head as Tico bade him goodnight.

A moment later, he was safely in his suite, leaning heavily on the door dragging in gulps of air. His erection that he thought he’d wrestled into semi-submission was back with full vengeance. He kicked off his boots at the door, then made his way through to the bathroom, dragging his shirt off. His leathers were a little trickier to peel off over his aching cock and down his legs. He jumped into the shower as soon as the water was at temperature and grabbed the closest bottle of something slippery. 

It didn’t take long, however, to take himself to the completion of his orgasm, considering he’d been on edge all night. He brought up the memory of tonight where Jon had sidled up to him when he was grinding out a solo. What song? He couldn't remember. He did remember Jon's arm around his neck, his body up close to his left side, his hips fitting so close to him. He groaned at that last image.

“Oh- oooohhhh Jonny, oh fuck,” he moaned helplessly as he came quickly and forcefully. Thick streams of cum mixed into the hot water sluicing over his heated skin.

Little did he know that a similar scene was being played out in the suite next door.


	2. I Can Dream About You

Tico invited the uncharacteristically distracted singer to his room because he knew he needed to confess something. Something he already knew. Being the eldest of the group, he saw things more clearly than the rest when it concerned his friends. Like a wise man, people tended to gravitate to him for advice.

“You’ve been acting weird. During the show too,” Tico observed.

“I know.”

“Jon, just tell me what's distracting you lately, because I think I already know.”

Jon took a slow deep breath. He thought he had his feelings for Richie under control. Obviously he did not. “I’m in love with Richie,” he whispered.

“I know,” Tico said. “You've been flirting with him pretty heavily. And then you sang that song to him tonight.”

Jon didn't know why he serenaded the guitarist with “Let’s Make It Baby.” He must be losing his mind. But Richie seemed to like it; he couldn't stop smiling. Then neither could Jon. He could hardly hear himself sing due to the noise from the audience, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t singing to them for this particular song.

“The person you’ve been having fantasies about is Richie,” Tico observed.

Jon hid his red face in his hands. “Yes.”

Tico place a soothing hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’ve been fantasizing about him for a while. He’s just so-” Jon went on, “He’s so awesome and cool and fun and- gorgeous. I feel so good when I’m with him. And I think about him all the time. He's- he’s everything. I love him,” Jon said again.

“So you’ve thought about sleeping with him?” Tico asked.

Jon just nodded. “I want to.”

“Wow.”

“I don't know exactly what I want. I think I just want to get in bed with him and see what happens.” Jon got a chill of anticipation saying this out loud.

Jon had noticed since they've been on the European part of the tour that his fantasies about Richie had slid into the realm of lovemaking. He was now visualizing Richie lifting his knees and spreading his legs for him. By the time the tour arrived in Italy, he was visualizing spreading his legs for Richie. He didn't know if it was the romance of the Italian air or what, but his body now tingled at the thought of Richie kissing him, Richie holding him, and Richie making love to him.

Unlike David was with Richie, Tico was not really surprised by this. “I see,” he said simply. Jon and Richie had always been in love in their own way. What he was surprised by was that Jon admitted it. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No! I don’t know.” Jon was tortured. “If I tell him, he’ll know.”

“Yes,” Tico said.

There was a long silence.

“I think you need to get some sleep.” Tico was totally the dad of the group.

Jon had barely entered the hallway when he ran right into the subject of their conversation. “Oof, Rich, watch where you’re going,” Jon said.

Richie grabbed his arms to steady them both and stared into Jon’s eyes. He felt so obvious as Richie looked at him, like he knew what he and Tico were talking about and that it was about him. Jon didn’t know what to say.

Luckily Tico heard and came out to join Jon. “Hey Rich, everything okay? Where have you been tonight?” he asked.

Richie slowly dropped his hands from Jon's arms and Jon thought he saw something in Richie’s face. Jon couldn’t help it when his eyes quickly flicked down to Richie’s open shirt. He tried to remain expressionless but knew he failed.

“Umm, sorry, sorry, must have been distracted. I was just talking to Lemma. I’m- I’m just about to have a shower, then bed. Yes, Boss, before you even ask, I’ll be ready for the early flight.” And with that Richie went to his room. He waved a hand above his head as Tico bade him goodnight.

“What’s with him?” Tico thought as he walked with Jon back to the singer’s suite. “I just want you to know that I’m fine with it and I’ll keep this to myself,” he said to Jon. “I know you could surely have me killed,” he joked.

“Thanks, Teek. Thanks for listening.”

“Just think about telling him okay. How long do you want to go on like this?”

“Maybe.”

“Goodnight, Jonny.”

“Goodnight.” Jon locked the door and felt a little better about his whole situation. Talking it out with Tico had helped a lot.

But bumping into Richie in the hallway had gotten Jon in the mood, he realized as he took off his clothes to shower. Just the slightest touch from Richie got Jon unbearably excited lately, even if it was accidental. And his delicious smooth chest was all exposed and then he mentioned that he was going to take a shower and Jon couldn't help visualize that. Little Jonny was up for some action so Jon’s brain slipped into his favorite shower fantasy.

He was washing his hair when Richie joined him. He came up behind Jon and moved his arms around his waist. Jon sighed and turned his head and they kissed wetly. Richie slowly lowered his right hand down Jon's pleasure trail and kept going to the thatch of darker blond curls. After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, his hand reached Jon's erect cock and he slowly stroked it. Jon groaned and deepened the kiss. 

Since the tour had started, Jon had fantasized about Richie everytime he showered. He chuckled to himself as he realized his cum was down the drain of every hotel room he stayed in from North America to Europe. After finishing with satisfaction, Jon dried off and got into bed. It was an exhausting show. Glad for the break they had starting tomorrow, he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

*

Richie was standing at the foot of Jon’s bed slowly undressing. Jon watched with great interest as Richie slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It slipped off his tan shoulders and revealed his smooth chest. He unzipped his fly next and Jon could see that Richie was as excited as he was. Jon tingled with anticipation, stroking his own cock lightly with just the tips of his fingers. “Richie,” he whined desperately.

“Patience, Jonny. I'm not done,” Richie teased. His pants were the next to go then Richie stood there naked and beautiful. After a few moments of enjoying having Jon look, he crawled onto the big bed and finally made the long journey to the headboard where the aroused singer was sitting.

“Mmm, you're so sexy, Richie,” Jon purred as Richie leaned in for an intense kiss. 

“Thank you baby. You’re no slouch yourself, hot stuff.” 

Jon melted all over the bed as Richie reached under the pillow for massage oil.

“What do you want to do, Jonny?” Richie’s voice was like velvet.

“All I wanna do is make love to you,” Jon said breathlessly.

“Ooh yeah.” Richie straddled Jon's quivering legs and Jon panted as Richie massaged the oil onto the singer’s erection. 

Just when Jon thought he was going to die of anticipation, Richie lifted himself up and guided Jon's ready cock to his entrance.

Jon’s cock head penetrated slowly and slipped in easily. “Oh yes,” Richie hissed as he sunk down and started riding Jon slowly.

“Oh baby, this is- God-” Jon tried to express how fucking unbelievable this felt when Richie grabbed onto the headboard so he could ride Jon faster. Jon's eyes rolled back in his head and he slid his hands over Richie's hips as he rode him harder. Faster and harder until-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

His alarm. Jon punched the mattress and groaned but not in the sexual way he was in the dream. This was his frustrated I'd-rather-be-thinking-about-Richie groan. It was time to get up and run four miles before the flight. But first he had to masturbate another Richie-induced erection away. Just a normal morning for Jon.


	3. Love At First Sight

Richie has secretly had it bad for Jon for years. 

The day he worked up the courage to talk to the young, extremely cute singer of the band playing in the bar was the day that his life changed forever. 

His looks were strikingly beautiful. The blue eyes were luminescent underneath all that makeup and sprayed hair. Richie had just itched to snag his fingers into that hair and haul the young man close. 

The moment he first looked at Richie properly and smiled, Richie could have sworn the Earth stopped and time stood still. When his slippery-soft looking lips spread into a grin first, then split like an overly ripe fruit to reveal a heartbreaking smile, the curl of want settled in and around Richie’s groin and had refused to budge since.

Richie was surprised at his own reaction to this young singer. He liked girls; women, didn’t he? Absolutely! With their luscious curves, soft bodies and all manner of secrets to discover; he’d pleasured, and had been pleasured by, a wide variety of females in his later teenage years and young adult life. None had ever left his bed, or the back seat of his car, claiming to be left wanting. His reputation around town, preceded him.

But to have that similar reaction to a guy? It left him confused, troubled and most definitely horny when he got home. He let himself into his parent’s house late that night, after getting to know everyone over a jam session and a sneaky beer or two, and crept downstairs into his basement bedroom. 

He’d moved down there a few years ago so that he didn’t disturb his parents if he decided to start playing his guitar if he couldn’t sleep. Well, that was the excuse he gave his parents anyway. He used it for his more personal benefit too. He’d snuck numerous girls in and out of the back door and down the stairs, all without his parent’s knowledge.

He made it to his room and locked the door after stripping out of his smoky clothes and putting them into the washing machine. His mother hated the smell, so they’d come to the compromise that he’d put them in the wash as soon as he got home. 

He turned on his tape player, already loaded with a mix tape that he’d put together full of his favourite chill out songs. Laying down on his bed in the dark, his thoughts turned to the young blonde man that was now his lead singer, his boss if you will. 

Seeing in his mind’s eye his slim body in a pair of faded blue jeans, he wondered how soft the denim was. He pictured them both standing in front of each other and Richie’s hand reaching out to feel how soft it was over his ass. He sees Jon’s eyelids droop as Richie’s hand caresses and smoothes over his ass cheek. Jon’s tongue wets his bottom lip, his teeth biting one side. Richie imagines taking a step closer to Jon and slipping his other hand around Jon’s body to cup his other cheek and draw him close. 

His hand snakes down his own body while he’s picturing this scene in his head and slips under the waistband of his underwear. He strokes his own penis with feather light touches, knowing without a conscious thought when to encase it and increase the pressure.

As Jon and Richie’s bodies move in their own dance, Jon places his hands on top of Richie’s and runs them up his arms to his shoulders, then down to his chest, holding them there to feel the racing heartbeat. He scratches his nails over the covered nipples. 

Richie’s second hand is imitating imaginary Jon’s. His heart is beating hard and his leg muscles are tense.

As Jon’s hands move down over Richie’s belly, he finds the bottom edge of his t-shirt and slips his fingers underneath. Hands are splayed over warm flesh and revel in the heat before slipping to the waistband of his jeans. Richie’s hands are still on Jon’s ass, slipping into the back pockets holding him close, hips moving against each other.

“Kiss me, Richie,” imaginary Jon asks, his fingers unbuttoning Richie’s jeans, dragging the zipper down slowly. As Richie leans in and takes his first slow kiss from his lips, imaginary Jon grasps Richie’s ready cock in his hand. 

The combination of both kiss and firm hand send Richie into full orgasm. Imaginary Jon disappears and Richie is left with a wet hand and stomach and gasping for breath. Groaning in frustration and disappointment, he throws his free arm up and over his face, hiding in embarrassment, his other hand still grasping his own cock, sticky with spent cum.

This is a scenario that will repeat itself over and over for years. 

The band’s success would mean that there was always a ready and willing supply of women. Richie would date some very beautiful and very successful women, but none would last. They would always accuse him of being distracted towards the end of the relationship, but none would ever discover the reason.

Some days he would catch Jon watching him with an uncertain look in his eyes. They'd both smile a non-committal smile or nod their heads to each other then continue on as though nothing was wrong. 

They’d become best friends over the years and the media loved to do joint interviews, even though Jon did most of the talking. Some would just get Richie for the comic sidekick role. It didn’t matter to Richie, though, as long as he was with Jon, he’d play the fool as required. There were a few interviewers, however, who thought they’d try and dig up some dirt and ask if they were more than friends. 

Jon would deal with it in one of two ways; he’d either steer the conversation elsewhere after stating that they were like brothers or he’d laugh it off. Those were the days that hurt the most. 

Richie’s favourite times were the nights on stage where they’d all be riding on a euphoric high from the adrenaline coursing through their veins or a little bit of a helping hand from some pharmaceuticals. Jon would be flirting up a storm. He didn’t care if it was with the guys or the fans in the front few rows. 

When Jon was on a sexual high, there was no stopping him. In the early years he’d disappear with the closest groupie, only to reappear minutes later looking for the next. Richie did also, but only for the physical release of the after show jitters. 

He’d then go back to the hotel and wash off all the stench of sweat and stale perfume, lie in bed and think about how close Jon’s sexy body was to him that night. That would usually bring him the biggest orgasm of all, and he’d fall asleep immediately with his cock still in hand. If they had to leave straight after the show for the next town, he would sometimes use the onboard bathroom when everyone was sleeping, take a washcloth in with him to bite down on and muffle any cries.

On this latest leg of the tour, his yearning for Jon had become almost unbearable. Maybe it was the fact they were in Europe; they’d always enjoyed their time on the Continent; the food, the wine, the scenery, the shows. This past week Richie was feeling jittery however; he needed to do something.

When they had their day off in Italy to themselves, most of them went sightseeing. Jon was left behind as he had to finish off some paperwork, or interviews; Richie wasn't quite sure, but he needed to get out of the hotel. He was starting to go slightly stir crazy from being cooped up for too long.

After a while Richie broke away from the group, hair hidden in his hat and sunglasses firmly in place. He wandered around the alleyways totally content with his own company for a while. He stopped and browsed through little shops, picking up trinkets here and there, thoughtful things he knew his parents and the band would like. He spent a bit of time taste testing local produce in a market area and stopped for a coffee and people watching. 

When he had had enough, he started to walk back to the hotel, lost in thought, when he felt an arm hook around his waist from behind. He spun around quickly, not knowing who his assailant was but mentally preparing for anything. 

“Hey man, did I scare you?” Jon asked as Richie faced him. His mega-watt smile greeted his friend. 

“Shit Jon. Yeah a bit. I was prepared for fans or a mugging. Not you!” He scrubbed his hand over his face. 

“Would you prefer if I was a girl? Or a muscle bound thug?” Jon asked. He looked at Richie closely, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses.

“Neither actually. Just you is perfect,” he replied and gave Jon a bear hug that lasted just a little bit longer than necessary.

Jon was looking mouth-watering in light denim jeans and a simple black t-shirt that fitted his upper body like a second skin. His hair, like Richie's, was mostly hidden under a well worn baseball cap, large dark glasses hiding his blue eyes. “So how come you're out here alone?” Jon asked when they finally pulled apart.

“I dunno. I just needed some alone time, I guess. David was being a pain in the ass too.” Richie shrugged. “I was just about to head back. What are you doing?”

“I was hoping to catch up with you and the guys, but I'll walk back with you. Do you mind?”

“Nah, man, but you sure you don't want to walk around with the others?”

“I'm sure,” he said with one of his adorable grins. 

Richie felt the butterflies take off in his stomach. “Damn it's hot out here today, isn't it?” Richie swiped at the sweat at the back of his neck.

“It's all that hair, man. You need to tie it up, maybe?”

They'd been walking toward the hotel, through all the back streets that Richie had discovered earlier. He showed Jon a couple of the shops he'd been to as they weaved their way back. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a shop that took his interest and grabbed Jon's wrist and dragged him along with him.

“Where are we going?”

“I got an idea,” Richie said, not stopping in case he changed his mind. He dragged Jon into a little barbershop tucked away between two boutiques.

“Si?” said the proprietor when he heard the bell on the door.

“Haircut?” Richie mimed scissors with his fingers to the older man.

“Ahh, si, si. Sit! Leettle Eenglish,” he indicated with his fingers.

Richie sat in the proffered chair and the old man placed a towel and cape around his neck.

“Oh Rich, are you sure?” Jon was dubious about this little chop shop. It was old and dark and the barber looked just as old too.

“Yeah absolutely! I've been itching for a change of something all week.” Richie couldn’t explain the feeling, but he knew that this place was perfect.

“I- ah- I’m not sure if I can watch this,” Jon said, pacing circles behind the barber.

“Go back to the hotel. I'll see you back there soon, okay?” Richie held out his hand for Jon to give his hand a reassuring squeeze and surprising him with a kiss to the back of his hand. “It's just a haircut, Jon. It'll grow back.”

“Don't fuck it up, okay? We have a show tomorrow. It ain't gonna grow that quick!” Jon threw up his hands in defeat and left the shop.

As Jon walked out the door, Richie watched him leave in the mirror appreciating his rear view and thanking every god imaginable that the barber’s cape was hiding his lap.

“Aah, handsome,” the barber said to Richie, indicating to Jon then to Richie, “both! You couple?”

“Yes, he's very handsome, but no, not a couple.” Richie answered a bit sadly.

“Aaahh, you like, si?”

“Yes, si, I do. I like him a lot.”

“You tell! You tell him! Amoré- love! Si?”

Richie just looked at the barber in the mirror, wondering who else could see it so clearly.

“I give haircut. I make irresistibile, eh?” 

The barber went to work, washing and cutting Richie's hair and with a lot of hand signals and badly spoken Italian and English before Richie walked out of the barber shop a very happy man. 

Despite the gentleman’s age, he had given Richie the sexiest haircut. It was the shortest his hair had been in decades, but the ends were flicked out and around his face. It made his face look long and lean.

Richie tipped him handsomely and hugged him in gratitude for his time and friendship. Richie felt in top of the world and couldn't wait to show everyone, especially Jon. He reluctantly put his hat back on and set off to the hotel. 

He arrived back about an hour after everyone else. David had texted Richie to say that they were in Jon’s suite for an impromptu band meeting. When he walked into the suite, they were all there. Tico was enjoying a cigarette, sitting in the sun on the balcony; David had taken the sofa, feet up and reading an American newspaper. Jon was pacing, anxiously waiting for Richie. 

Jon was standing near the balcony door talking to Tico when he heard the door open. He hung his head in case the worst had happened. He was dreading the short back and sides he was imagining that Richie had ended up with. He was sure that his friend would be regretting his decision.

But as soon as he heard David whistle, low and long, he started to turn. “Holy fuck, Richie! That looks outstanding!” David exclaimed. 

He and Tico both moved to walk around Richie, admiring his hair from all angles.

Tico clapped Richie on the back and with a gravelly, “Well done!” he gave his approval.

Jon turned fully to see his best friend. He was rooted to the spot, taking in the vision before him. Tico had pushed past him and he didn’t even register it. 

The goofy, loveable Richie that was his Richie was gone, and before him stood a very attractive, very sexy Richie. It was a punch to the gut; the realisation that he was itching to run his fingers through his shorter, flicked hair.

Richie was still waiting to hear anything come out of Jon’s mouth; he took his silence as a negative response. Disappointed, he grabbed himself a beer from the Jon's mini bar and flipped the cap off and tossed it bitterly toward the rubbish bin. 

“Nothing to say, Boss?” Richie usually reverted to calling Jon “Boss” when he was pissed off at him.

“Yeah, thank god it's not a crew cut!”


	4. I Wanna Be Your Lover

Jon was confused about his own feelings toward this new and improved Richie. Oh boy, what an improvement! Even in his grungy day-off clothes, which Jon had seen him in not an hour earlier, he looked amazingly sexy. Jon watched as Richie stood and talked about his day with the others.

“So let's do this meeting, huh?” Jon said clapping his hands to get the other’s attention as he shook himself out of his head. “I need you guys to go over the older stuff. I wanna throw in a couple of curveballs and I need you all on the same page, okay? I wanna get this show outta the way and we all need the break that’s coming up, but we can't get complacent. It's gotta be tight!”

“So what are you gonna give us?” David asked.

“Haven't decided as yet, so just be prepared.”

This was met by groans all around, but softened with a measure of anticipation. 

“Go on, get outta here, go do your homework!” 

As David, Tico and Richie started for the door, Jon said, “Hey Rich, hang on for a minute, will ya?”

Bidding the other two a temporary goodbye, he turned back to Jon. “Yeah, Boss?” He was still pissed.

“I- I just wanted to say that I apologise for the crack about your hair earlier. I like it. I really like it.” He smiled shyly. “It- ahh- it makes you look grown up. Sexy. The girls are gonna love it!” Jon was clenching and releasing his fists, trying to quell the urge to run his fingers through the shorter strands.

“Thanks, man! It means a lot that you like it,” Richie said with a faint blush staining his cheeks. He embraced Jon awkwardly, clapping him on the back while secretly taking in his scent.

“Now get outta here.” Jon broke away, turned Richie toward the door and gently pushed him out. He closed the door behind him and thumped his head against it trying to get the thoughts of Richie out of his head.

He kept hearing himself asking Richie to kiss him. 

In his head he was playing through the past minutes over and over, but adding “Kiss me, Richie,” before their lips met for the first time. Softly and tentatively they kissed at first, exploring tastes, teeth taking nips before tongues would soothe.

He was still standing behind the door with a cock that wanted to come out to play. All he had to do was open that door and call Richie back into his room, into his arms, but he pushed away and turned toward the bathroom and stripped quickly before jumping under a hot shower. 

He kept that loop going as he started stroking his erection, as they kissed over and over in his head. He brought himself off quickly calling Richie’s name as his orgasm rolled through his body.

He let the hot water wash over him, washing away the awkwardness and the guilt he was feeling; the guilt that was instilled into him that same-sex love was wrong and the awkwardness of Richie being his best friend. What if becoming lovers fucked everything up? Jon felt so good when he and Richie were together. Surely it wouldn’t! Would it? How could something that felt so right and so true be wrong? 

Jon finished his shower and went to bed still thinking of the guitarist.

It had taken him a little longer to fall for Richie.

Of course he liked Richie right away. How could he not? He was happy and friendly and bubbly and a joy to be around. And he was good looking too: tall, dark and handsome with eyes like inky pools of the abyss. Not to mention he was a hell of a guitar player.

What eventually got Jon was Richie’s overabundance of affection. He would hug Jon for any reason: a successful show, a number one song, a number one album, or the pizza dude getting their order right. So whenever anything good happened, really anything, Jon would automatically throw his arms out because he knew there would be a warm hug from the guitarist.

And he liked it. He liked having Richie's arms around him and his nose in his hair. He liked putting his own face against Richie's neck, against Richie's shoulder, smelling his hair and his t-shirt. He loved putting his own arms around Richie too. Richie was so warm and he made Jon feel so loved. There were many times when he thought of just planting a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss to Richie’s neck but he always lost his nerve.

Most of Jon's fantasies were like that, he realized. They mostly involved Richie just popping up into his ordinary routine. Like now, since Jon was in bed for the night and naked because it's summertime, he imagined the guitarist slipping into bed behind him and simply stroking him from his hair to his knee. This gave him chills. He stroked himself firmly as he pictured Richie’s eager hand in his hair, stroking over his neck, his shoulder, his arm, his hip and his leg. He rolled over and came easily as he imagined Richie then kissing his lips.

“I'm having fantasies- sexual fantasies- about someone I shouldn't,” Jon had revealed to Tico one day not too long ago. Tico had just shook his head and said that fantasizing was harmless and that he shouldn't feel bad about it. 

“Enjoy it. It's free," the drummer had assured him.

So the next time Jon stepped into the shower and his mind drifted to Richie, he sighed under the hot spray and fantasized that he was running his fingers through Richie’s silky hair. Thinking about how Tico said that such thoughts were okay, he also imagined Richie touching him, Richie kissing him, Richie going down on him. It quickly turned into a very pleasant, very satisfying shower.

He blushed when he thought of what he said to Richie earlier. “I must have sounded like a little lovesick girl,” he thought. “Oh Richie! I love your haircut! You look so grown up and sexy!” God, why did his voice sound like that? So pathetic and lovey-dovey? What was wrong with him?

If he was honest with himself, what he wanted to say was, “Come here and kiss me!” Then he and Richie would make out like teenagers. In reality Jon made out with his pillow. He realized what he was doing and felt stupid all over again. God he had it bad.

Richie. However, Richie didn’t seem to mind the compliment. He acted happy even. Could it be? Could Richie feel the same way? Jon dared not even think about that.


	5. Have I Told You Lately

“Jon and Richie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-” 

David was puttering around in the hotel room unpacking since they had a couple of days off in Paris. Usually he just lived out of his suitcase, but this warranted a slight feeling of normalcy. Besides, he was so happy about his little secret and he was so engrossed in singing his silly song that he forgot that he and Tico were sharing the suite.

The quaint boutique hotel afforded large suites, appointed with the finest of decors and the most amazing views of the Eiffel Tower. The suites featured a lush cream color palette and there were orchids in every room. After all these years they could afford to relax for a couple of days in the finest of accommodations. Long gone were the days of living out of the back of Tico’s van.

Tico overheard David singing softly. “What did you say just now?”

“Uh- nothing,” David froze.

“Did you see Jon and Richie kissing?” Tico asked.

“No. Why would I?”

“Do you know something?” Tico asked suspiciously.

“No. I know nothing,” David insisted, continuing in his happy place and unpacking.

Now Tico was more suspicious because David didn't think the question about their friends kissing was weird. “David.” 

“What?” David turned around with a guilty look.

“This is very important.” Tico asked. “What do you know?” Could it be? Could it possibly be?

“Uh-” David stalled.

Tico took David by the arm, lead him to the sofa and sat him down, standing over him to indicate the gravity of the situation. “David!”

“It’s a secret,” he whispered.

“Maybe-” Tico sat down in a nearby chair. “Maybe it shouldn’t be a secret.” He smiled.

“What are you talking about?” Then David pieced it together. “Wait a minute. Has Jon told you that he loves Richie?!” he yelled excitedly, “Jon loves Richie! Oh my fucking god!”

“Calm down! The whole hotel will hear you.”

“Did he?” David clasped his hand over his own mouth.

Tico nodded.

“Oh my god! This is the greatest news ever!” David exclaimed. “Richie is going to be so happy! Happier than he already is- I don’t know what this is going to do to him.” 

Unicorns came to mind. Richie was going to transform into a glittery rainbow-striped unicorn of requited love and hearts and stars. He’d grow sparkling wings and fly over the universe shouting, “Jon Bon Jovi loves me! And I love him!” David could see all of this in his warped mind. 

“This is awesome.” He stood up and started dancing in his excitement.

Tico laughed at David’s exuberance. He then imagined Jon in a loving relationship- a loving relationship with Richie. He pictured them standing together with Richie holding Jon’s hand as they gazed lovingly at each other. There was no doubt in Tico’s mind that Richie would be a fantastic boyfriend and lover to Jon. He would absolutely adore Jon and Jon would love being adored by Richie.

This is what Tico had thought that Jon needed the whole time. Sure all of their fans loved him, but from afar. What he needed was love from up close. He needed someone to hold him, to soothe him, to really be with him. Of course this person was Richie. He was perfect. They were perfect. Their personalities complemented each other so well. They were night and day, hot and cold, yin and yang.

“Jon may actually mellow out,” Tico understated.

“Oh boy,” David agreed.

“We have to tell them. How are we going to tell them?” Tico asked, always the practical thinker.

“I don’t know. But we have to come up with something. Soon.”

“Yeah, they shouldn’t not be together anymore. It’s been long enough,” Tico sighed.

“I’ll calm down and come up with some ideas,” David agreed.

“Okay. Me too.”

“I don’t believe this.” he says.

Tico slapped David on the back of the head. “Seriously? Do you walk around with your eyes closed? They've had it bad for each other for years.”

“Ow!” David pouted. “I believe they love each other. Sheesh. I just meant-” David thought of how to put it into words. “They’ll be together. Together.” 

David didn't know why his mind went immediately to their sex life but he was afraid that when Jon and Richie made love for the first time, they would spontaneously combust, start a fire or cause an explosion or all three. “This is going to be something!”

Tico somehow knew what he was thinking. “Get your dirty mind out of the gutter.”

“I just think that when they find out the feeling is mutual, there needs to be a bed nearby,” David said seriously.

Tico groaned. “Well put.”


	6. Your Song

The rest of the day was spent in discussion about how to get their two besotted friends together. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t see how Jon was singing to Richie last night?” Tico said, shaking his head at David. “Is all that perming solution getting to your brain now?”

“Ha- fucking- ha! I don’t know man, I just thought there was a chick on the other side of Rich that he was singing to.” David shrugged. “I mean, all the action seems to happen on that side of the stage, so I have to work doubly hard to keep all the women satisfied on my side! It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta step up, right?”

Tico threw him a sideways look as if to say, “Pull the other one, it plays ‘Jingle Bells.’”

“So how about this- since they’re both still acting weird around each other, why don’t we set up an intervention in one of their suites? We can get them in separately, force them into the closet, lock the door and wait?”

“The closet?! Really?” Tico threw a cushion at David, before leaning back in the seat, absently looking out at the view. It was a spectacular view, something that certainly couldn’t hurt the situation. It made Tico consider the balcony of Jon’s suite. “I like it!” Tico exclaimed.

“Wait- what?” David was totally thrown by that response.

“Not the closet part, but the forcing them to be in the one space part. I like it!”

“Jon’s suite is a similar one to this, right?” He didn’t wait for a response. “So we get them in there, make up a story, I don’t know what yet, then lock them out on the balcony. With that view,” Tico indicated the Tower, “and a magnum of the finest champagne, while we get to work in the room. We order dinner for two, more champagne, candles, rose petals, the works.”

“Then when we’re finished setting up, we unlock the door and make our exit as quickly as possible, because who knows what will happen after that. I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna be here for any, any fireworks afterwards; good or bad.”

“Tico, my friend, I believe I may have had the perfect idea!” David said, clapping his hands in eagerness.

Tico gave him a hard glare.

“Okay, okay, we had the perfect idea!” he capitulated.

Tico just shook his head, rolling his eyes skyward.

“Okay so the next step is to figure out what we're going to say to get them both in there.”

“Well it's Jon's suite, so I'll just say I want to talk to him and then lock him out there until you arrive with Richie. How you get him up to Jon’s suite is up to you, but distract him for, say, half hour while I get Jon out there.”

“Easy done!” David agreed.

“We'll ring down to the front desk to get everything else, apart from the dinner, organised and have it delivered here. It'll throw any inquisitive staff off the scent.” Tico got up and wandered around the room as he thought the plan through.

“Won't they get suspicious of us then?” David asked.

“Does it matter? It won't be Jon and Richie they'll suspect. We can always say it's for one of our girls, flying in from home.” Tico reasoned.

“Okay. So what else are we missing for this romantic evening?” 

“Wine, company, food, view- music!” David was ticking off on his fingers as he worked through the list.

“You do the music, I'll do the dinner and wine.”

“Ask the concierge for candles and rose petals too, don't forget- lots of both!” David said. “I'm just heading out for about an hour, then I'll come back and work on the playlist.”

“Where are you going, man?”

“It’s a surprise! I promise I won't be long,” he threw over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Tico stared after him and just shook his head. He'd been doing a lot of that today. He headed over to the phone to get things rolling. 

Just as promised David waltzed back to their suite almost to the hour, carrying an unmarked bag and headed to his room.

“What have you been up to, Lemma?” Tico doesn’t even ask about the bag. Knowing David, it’s best not to ask.

“I’ll show you later. How did you go?”

“It’s all set! I’ve come up with a plan to get everything up there. I’ll take them both out to the Louvre, to show them some artwork I’d like to see. Then you bring everything up to Jon’s suite and stash it somewhere. The meals will be delivered closer to the time.”

“Okay, so far so good. I can do that!”

“Then you’ll ring Rich and get him to meet him here in our suite when he gets back. I’ll go with Jonny to his suite and get him out to the balcony, then I’ll lock him out there. Make sure one of the bottles is outside, on plenty of ice and with glasses, but don’t make it conspicuous.”

“Over in a corner, under a plain white cloth, got it!”

“Then I’ll text you when it’s safe to bring Richie up. I’ll hide in the bedroom until you can get him onto the balcony. I’ll make sure that only the lamp is on and the drapes are drawn, so that he can’t see Jon. Lock the door as soon as you can.”

David just nods; formulating the plan in his head as Tico explains.

“Then we get to work in the rest of the suite as quickly as possible. Candles everywhere, more wine, dinner is set to be delivered at 9:00, so timing is crucial. As soon as the meals have been delivered and set on the table and the porter is gone, we unlock the door and exit to leave them to figure out the rest.”

“Tico, you sir, are brilliant! Have you ever thought of going into event planning? You know, if this goes horribly wrong and we get our asses fired?”

“Fuck off Lemma! It’s not going to go wrong. It’s the way it’s meant to be! The fates have intervened to have them both confess at the same time, just before we have a break in schedule in this beautifully romantic city. We are just being their conduits, or their helping hands, if you will.”

“Bit of a romantic, aren’t ya, Teek?” David teased.

“Yes! And I’ll own that one hundred percent. Nothing is as beautiful as true love. Now, have you done the music?”

“Shit! No, I’ll go do that now!”

“Go!” he pointed David to his room.

David grabbed his laptop and headed to his room to concentrate. It was his favourite thing, music; to play, to listen to, to write, to make love to, to masturbate to. He lived and breathed music so he wasn’t shy about any of those, and if listening to some super sexy lyrics or rhythms got him all hot and bothered, then he would let nature take its course. 

He had his favourites and he knew what Jon and Richie liked, so he just melded them together.

Air Supply “Two Less Lonely People In The World”  
The Beatles "Something”  
Bruce Hornsby “Every Little Kiss”  
David Coverdale & Jimmy Page “Take Me For A Little While”  
Dr Hook "Sexy Eyes”  
Elton John "Your Song”  
Frank Sinatra "The Way You Look Tonight”  
Hot Chocolate “You Sexy Thing”  
Howie Day “Collide”  
John Lennon “Real Love”  
Led Zeppelin "Whole Lotta Love”  
Otis Redding "That’s How Strong My Love Is”  
Phil Collins “Groovy Kind Of Love”  
Prince “I Wanna Be Your Lover”  
Richard Marx “Endless Summer Nights”  
The Righteous Brothers “Unchained Melody”  
Robert Plant “In The Mood”  
Roberta Flack "Feel Like Making Love”  
Steve Perry “When You’re In Love For The First Time”  
Steve Winwood “Don’t You Know What The Night Can Do”

David internally debated about whether or not to add Bruce Springsteen to the list. Would it be weird since they were friends? He wasn’t sure, but added “I’m On Fire” and “Because The Night” anyway. Then there was John Farnham, an Australian artist David had heard when they were last there. He was a bit obscure and thought they might not know the songs, “Burn For You” and “Touch Of Paradise,” but they were superb for this playlist so he put them on. He then added fifty or sixty more of the most romantic songs from his music library.

After David finalised the playlist and listened to some of the songs, he was feeling decidedly horny himself but didn’t have the time to take matters into his own hand, so to speak. He could take care of that later. Extremely proud of his work, he titled the playlist “Jon & Richie Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/bnejovi/playlist/7AseLUS1Sc1zDWbcD5qgVG


	7. Stand Up, Kick Love Into Motion

Tico picked up his phone and called Jon first.

“Yeah T, what’s up?” Jon answered almost straight off.

“I’m heading out to see some art work at the Louvre. I want to get your opinion on the piece, so meet me downstairs in half an hour okay?” Tico hung up, not giving Jon the chance to say no. He never did say no to the Cuban.

“David, ring Rich to tell him we’re all going out, but then back out at the last minute. Got it?”

“On it!” he replied, digging his phone from his pants pocket.

“Hey Rich! T, Jon and I are heading over to the Louvre to look at some smiling lady and get some culture. You in?”

“I- I dunno, man. Haven’t we done this before?” Richie said.

“Yeah, but it’s usually so rushed. This time we have all the time in the world to appreciate the beauty. Half an hour. Downstairs. See you then!”

“Okay. See you then.” Richie said reluctantly.

“Done!” David said, turning to Tico.

“Good! Let’s get this show on the road,” he said with a huge smile.

Tico left David with strict instructions on what was to happen and when, then left their suite ten minutes early to head down to the lobby to wait for the other two.

As usual Jon was on time. He was a stickler for punctuality, but Richie was his exception to the rule. He always let Richie get away with being the last to do anything. “What are we waiting for, Teek?”

“Richie.” he said simply, and watched Jon’s face for any reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. Jon’s eyes lit up and a slight flush crept up his neck. He saw Richie leaving the elevator behind Jon and making his way over to the others.

“I’m here. Where’s Dave?” he asked as he walked up to his bandmates, secretly taking in Jon’s rear view. His stomach flipped a little at the sight.

“Um- he had an urgent call to take, so he said he’d meet us there later. Let’s go, the car’s waiting for us.” Tico said, putting on his sunglasses.

Jon and Richie did the same and pulled caps down over their eyes as well, before following in the drummer into the town car. The driver closed the door before getting behind the wheel and heading off.

It was a pleasant afternoon and thankfully no one bothered them. There were questioning glances but no one thought to put two and two together so everyone left the three men alone.

Before heading back to the hotel, Tico suggested they go to a local bar for a drink, mainly to kill some time. 

“So I wonder where Lemma got to?” Jon asked. He’d noticed Tico checking his watch constantly.

“Maybe he fell asleep? He was pretty shattered.” Tico offered as an excuse, a lame one, but they seemed to accept it.

After a couple of drinks they decided to stroll back to the hotel. Clouds had rolled in while they were inside the gallery and the thunder had started to rumble as they sipped their wines, so it wasn’t a huge surprise when the rain started not long after they set off. They ended up jogging the last block or two back before tumbling through the lobby doors, shaking the rain from their hair.

Tico checked his watch; the timing was perfect. He sent a discrete text message to David while Jon was checking the front desk for messages and Richie was still shaking moisture off his clothes.

“Just enough time for a hot shower before dinner.” Jon said to no one in particular as they entered the elevator.

“Jon, I need to talk to you for a minute. Mind if I come up to your room? Shouldn’t take long.” Tico said, “Rich, do you mind checking on David? Take my key.”

“Sure, man. I wanna know why he ditched us.” He took Tico’s key and exited the elevator, leaving Jon and Tico to ride another floor up.

“So what did you want to talk to me about, T?” Jon asked, slipping the key into the door and opening it.

Tico pushed past Jon and quickly scanned the room. Nothing looked out of place. David had replied that everything was set, so he had to trust him.

“Nothing important really, just wanted to see how you were after our chat the other day? Do you mind if we go out on the balcony? I’d kill for a cigarette.”

“Sure, man. I’ll just get mine and join you.” he said, searching the coffee table for his pack and lighter.

Tico unlocked the balcony door and quickly made sure the ice bucket was in the corner in the shadows. He lit his cigarette, his fingers shaking slightly.

Jon joined him a moment later, the spark of the lighter bright in the darkness. “It’s a beautiful city, isn’t it?” Jon asked rhetorically, leaning on the railing looking out at the rain soaked city, the Tower lights sparkling.

“A city built for romance, don’t you agree Jon?”

“Hmm yeah, if you had someone to share it with, sure,” he said.

“Don’t you think it’s about time to do something about that?” Tico asked.

“I dunno. I mean, what happens if he doesn’t feel the same way and I make a fool of myself? How would I face him everyday after that, huh?”

“What if he does feel the same way? Maybe it’s time to just to trust the fates to handle things. Just think about it, okay? Hey, I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

“Right, you know where it is. I’m not going anywhere.” Jon said, lost in thought.

Tico had to grin to himself at Jon’s comment, and thought, “Nope, you’re not going anywhere just yet, my friend.”

As he left the balcony he shut the door and turned the lock and drew the curtains. When Jon heard the snick of the lock, he turned and rattled the door. He knocked on the door, trying to get Tico’s attention.

“Hey! Hey Teek! You locked me out, man! Open up!” he yelled as he banged on the door this time. He patted his pockets looking for his phone. Damn it, he’d left it inside when he went looking for his cigarettes.

He then saw the note under the door. Picking it up and opening it, he struggled to read it in the dim lighting.

“Jon,  
Sit down, relax, enjoy the view. There’s wine in the ice bucket in the corner, have a glass or two.”

No name, no signature. 

He crumpled it up and threw it on the table. Stalking over to the corner, he saw the silver bucket and lifted the cloth. He whistled at the name on the champagne bottle, knowing that no expense had been spared. Two crystal flutes were nestled beside it. He didn’t know what the hell was happening but he popped the cork and poured himself a glass, deciding to take Tico’s advice and just let the fates deal with life. 

*

“David! You okay, man? What happened to you today?” Richie called as he let himself in.

“Hey, no need to yell, I’m right here.” The curly haired blonde popped his head around the corner. “Yeah sorry about today, got stuck back here doing… stuff. Where are the others?” he tried to keep a neutral look to his face.

“Teek went to talk to Jon in his room. Why? Hey, are you coming to dinner?”

“Umm, yeah. Maybe. Let’s go find the others and see what they’re doing.” Dave grabbed Richie by the arm and dragged him out of the door.

“Jon was going for a shower after he and Tico had talked.” Richie was dragged along in his wake.

“Then we’ll have a drink while we wait. C’mon.” They walked down the hallway after riding the one floor up, and David knocked on the door. Tico opened it without saying a word.

“Hey man, long time no see.” Richie greeted Tico again. “Where’s Jonny?”

“Balcony.” 

Tico closed the door behind David, who hadn’t let go of Richie’s elbow. Tico took Richie’s other elbow and they frogmarched him to the balcony door, neither he or David saying anything further. Richie immediately got an uncomfortable feeling.

“Is he okay? What- what’s going on?” he managed to get out before they halted at the door.

Tico quickly unlocked the door before he and David pushed their friend out and relocked the door.

“Hey? Hey! Open the door, man,” Richie yelled, using his shoulder to push against it.

“Tried that!” Jon piped up from the darkness.

“Fuck! Jon!” He spun around on his heels in surprise. “Are you okay? Why are we out here?”

“I’m enjoying this wine and the view. So stunning,” he said, turning his head to watch Richie. His bare feet were propped up on the railing, his clasped hands holding the champagne flute, resting against his flat belly.

“How long have you been out here?” Richie asked.

“Long enough to drink about half a magnum,” he tilted his chin to indicate the ice bucket behind Richie, “and to think about a few things in my life at the moment. Pour yourself a glass and join me, won’t you?”

“Ummm, yeah, yeah, okay,” he said, and turned to find the glass and bottle. He poured himself a glass and downed it almost straight away, before pouring a second. That feeling in his gut was becoming more pronounced, but he was yet to figure out if it was a good or bad.

“Hey, tsk tsk, slow down, Rich. It’s too good to waste it by not enjoying it. Let the bubbles fizz on your tongue, then enjoy the creamy smoothness of it, try and distinguish the different flavours before letting it slide down your throat.” Jon was using a low, sexy voice in his instructions. He didn’t need to tell Richie how to savour champagne, but he was enjoying how his breathing suddenly picked up speed.

He stood up and padded over close to where Richie was standing and reached past him to slide his palm down the bottle neck and grasp it in a firm hold, before lifting it out to pour himself another glass. He put the bottle back, letting his thumb rub over the bottle opening to gather up the drops of wine. Still standing in front of Richie, he then sucked the drops from his thumb, never breaking eye contact. Even in the dark, he could see Richie’s eyes widen in recognition of Jon’s subtle message as he took in a lungful of air.

“Fuck, Jonny,” he whispered.

“Yeah, Rich?” he questioned softly.

“What are you doing, Jonny?”

Jon took another sip of his wine and licked his bottom lip. Richie’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed heavily, desire kicking him straight in the balls.

“I’ve waited too long, and I've decided I don’t want to wait any longer...” Jon said, taking Richie’s glass from his hand and turning to place both glasses on the table behind him, “to do this.”

Jon lifted his hands to touch Richie’s hair, slowly sifting his fingers through the shorter soft strands. One hand came around his ear and cupped Richie’s jaw in his palm and Jon watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into Jon’s touch. 

With his stomach full of butterflies, Jon leaned closer to Richie while his eyes were still closed and softly, so very softly, kissed him. He released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when Richie’s eyes opened. They were full of hope and wonder and sparkling from the city lights.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie whispered, then brought his own hand up, shakily to mimic what Jon had done. Except this time the kiss was more, so much more. Never had a kiss felt so honest and so perfect. 

He kicked off his shoes quickly to bring them closer together in height. “I think we’ve both waited too long to do this.” Richie said, in between kisses.

“When Rich? How long?” Jon knew that Richie would understand his vague question.

“First day. That long!” he said, resting his forehead against Jon’s.

“Huh. Then we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

Music filtered from behind the closed balcony door but for the two men outside, they didn't hear anything but the beating of their own hearts.

“I know what you mean, but no, I'm not going to let you rush this. I want to savour this. I want feel it fizz on my tongue, taste the creaminess, the different flavours. That's how it goes, right?” Richie asked, his mouth a whisper away from Jon’s, tempting them both.

He moved closer, slipping his hand down Jon’s back and over his ass. His other hand trailed down the singer’s neck, hesitating at the neckline of his shirt.

“Ahh yeah, yeah, something like that.” Jon mumbled, as he felt the heat from Richie’s hand on his ass, making its way into his back pocket. He groaned quietly when he felt Richie’s hips slide against his.

“Ahh Rich,” Jon said, his fingernails digging into the flesh at Richie's neck. "Kiss me again. Please.”


	8. Love Walks In

David and Tico moved around Jon’s room lighting candles and scattering rose petals. Tico was thinking of how cool it had been to witness his two friends realise their love for each other. David was chuckling all the time they were setting up the bedroom.

"Shut up Dave! This is beautiful! True love is beautiful!" Tico insisted.

“I know, I was chuckling because I got them this.” He placed a big bottle of high-quality lubricant that he’d purchased earlier, on the bedside table. “Think they'll use all of this tonight?”

“You're ridiculous.” Tico looked out to the balcony at his completely enamored friends. “How long have they been kissing?”

David checked his watch. “About a half hour.”

“We've woken up a beast,” Tico realized.

“It needed to be done,” David agreed.

“Right, I think we're finished here. Music is on, candles are lit, dinner and wine have been delivered. Let's unlock the door and get outta here.”

“I think we deserve a night out after all of this. My treat!” David said magnanimously.

“You know what, I’m going to take you up on that offer, too.” Tico stood beside the balcony door, his hand on the lock ready to release the mechanism. “Ready?”

David gave him the thumbs up from the main entrance doorway. Tico flicked the lock loud enough for the two men outside to hear, and opened the door slightly.

“Turn off the lights,” David reminded him.

Tico hit the switch then quickly joined David, locking the main suite door behind them.

*

“I think we’ve just been released from captivity.”

Jon heard the snick of the lock and the door opening a fraction. He nuzzled his nose against Richie's as he spoke, not daring to open his eyes just yet. 

He stood still and listened to the sounds around him, Richie's heavy breathing and his own heartbeat. The music seemed to swell now that it wasn’t locked in. “It Started With A Kiss” from David’s playlist appropriately surged out into the air. Taking a moment, Jon imprinted the feel of Richie's skin under his fingertips to his memory before opening his eyes.

They smiled at each other wide-eyed and happy. While Jon had his hand in Richie's hair, Richie had moved his hands to rest at Jon's waist, his fingers clutching at the material beneath them. Their mouths met and the two lovebirds kissed again. And again and again. 

They stumbled into the suite with their lips still attached. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon noticed a weird glow and broke away with curiosity. “What is all this?”

There was an abnormal amount of candles on all available surfaces. And they were all lit. Did Riche do this? If so, when? They'd been together for the last few hours.

“Oh my god. David and Tico must have done this,” Richie answered Jon's question.

“In addition to the dinner.” he pointed out. “I guess they’re not joining us then.” Jon now noticed the table was only set for two, and two large dinner carts set to one side. A new silver ice bucket, covered with condensation, sat beside the table.

“Let’s see what we have tonight.” Jon said, pulling Richie along with him. As he started lifting the silver domes, Richie wrapped his arms around Jon from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

The first dish was a baked Camembert cheese with rustic mini toasts, the main consisted of lobster tail with lemon and garlic butter with baby potatoes. For dessert was a huge bowl of the most perfect, fragrant, fresh berries and a bowl of whipped cream. They were all foods that could be enjoyed using fingers and to share.

“I wonder who ordered the food?” Jon asked.

“Tico!” they both answered in unison a moment later, knowing that if it were left to David, they would have ended up with pizza or something equally inappropriate.

They both chuckled, then Richie squeezed Jon a bit tighter before saying, “Let’s eat now while it’s hot.”

“Mmm okay. It smells divine.” Jon agreed, and they placed the hot food on the table. 

Jon scooped a bit of the creamy cheese onto a piece of toast and fed it to Richie, while he was opening the champagne. It was another bottle of what they’d been drinking outside, but it was freshly chilled and matched perfectly with the food before them.

They sat down with their mains in front of them, the cheese between them. The berries and cream sat chilling on a bed of ice on the remaining food cart.

“To making new memories,” Jon said, giving Richie a soft, shy smile and they touched their flutes with a small clink, each taking a sip of the chilled wine.

“Starting tonight, baby,” Richie replied, relishing the fact that Jon didn’t flinch at the endearment that slipped so easily from his mouth. 

“Did you try some of the cheese?” he continued. When Jon shook his head, Richie chose a slice of the crunchy bread and scooped it into the warm delight, then reached across the table and fed it to Jon.

“You’re too far away.” Jon said and moved his chair closer to Richie’s, rearranging the tableware as well.

They continued to eat the lobster with their fingers, dipping the delicate flesh into the butter before popping it into their mouths. Richie watched Jon lick the butter from his fingers, before he took a piece of his lobster, coated it with the lemony butter, and fed it to Jon. Jon’s eyes never left Richie’s as he sucked Richie’s fingers clean of the butter. Richie’s mouth fell open as Jon’s tongue curled around his fingers, one by one.

Richie leaned closer to Jon and replaced his fingers with his mouth, tasting the food from his lips. They sat kissing at the table until the rest of the food started to get cold.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’ve had enough lobster,” Richie mumbled against Jon’s mouth.

“Uh huh. Me too.” Jon drew in a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen next. He stood up and held out his hand for Richie.

They moved away from the table and got about two paces before Richie pulled Jon back into his embrace. His hands moved up Jon’s arms to hold his face. Jon’s arms instinctively went around Richie’s waist and crushed him with the force of his embrace before moving down to Richie's ass.

Bodies started to move to their own ancient rhythm, hips rocking against the other, rubbing, swelling, growing. They broke away from the kiss breathing heavily, their lips slightly swollen.

“Ready?” Richie asked, almost shyly. He’d been waiting for this moment for years and now that Jon was here in his arms, he was nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time, but mostly excited.

“Never been more ready, darlin’,” Jon replied. He took Richie’s hand and started walking backward toward the bedroom, but Richie dragged him closer to kiss him again as they walked. Neither of them could get enough of each other. The dam had been broken.

Upon entering the bedroom, Jon noticed the rose petals, more candles and the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He blushed and took Richie's hand.

“Crazy guys.” Richie shook his head, referring to their band mates. “I think they like the idea of us together.” Richie kissed Jon's hand before pulling him into his arms.

“I like the idea of us together too,” Jon said seductively.

Richie's eyes twinkled. “Now where were we?”

“Right about here,” Jon whispered, reaching up for another kiss.


	9. It Started With A Kiss

Their kissing started to get more heated and more urgent. Jon's hands crept further under Richie's shirt and explored the skin and muscles of his back, his fingers skimming around the waistband of his jeans. When he found a sensitive spot that made Richie squirm, he committed it to memory to come back to at another time.

While Jon's hands were going up, Richie's were going down over the buttons of Jon's shirt and releasing them as he went. When they were all undone, he ran just one finger down slowly from his collar bone down over his chest and over his belly, swallowing Jon’s moan in their kiss.

Richie pulled away from Jon so he could watch when he splayed his hands over Jon's belly and then ran them back up the path he just followed.

“Oh fuck, Rich,” Jon breathed, dropping his head back, eyes closed, exposing his neck, his fingers curled into the belt loops on Richie's pants, inadvertently drawing him closer.

Richie could feel how hard Jon was and he was equally affected. He moved his hips harder against Jon's, looking to find some relief. Oh god, he just needed to get some relief; the pleasure/pain was almost overwhelming.

Jon felt the same way. “Richie, do you think we're going a bit fast?” he choked out.

“No. Not considering how long I've felt this way about you,” Richie admitted unashamedly. 

Jon gulped. “Oh Richie.” His eyes watered and he felt like he was going to pass out. “Richie.” He grabbed his upper arms to still him. “I'm so fucking excited I can't breathe.” He tried to relax. “Just hold me for a minute.” 

He moved Richie’s face to his neck for a break from his breath-stealing kisses. He held his soon-to-be lover's shoulder as he breathed slowly in and out.

Richie licked Jon's delectable neck and ran his right hand back over Jon's chest. “Your heart is beating really fast.” He could feel it. “Oh Jonny,” Richie smiled. 

“Richie,” Jon kissed his hair. “I- I’ve never done this.”

Richie smiled against his neck. “That’s okay. Neither have I. I'm excited too. And terrified.”

“Okay,” Jon repeated.

“We'll figure it out as we go. Nothing about this is bad or wrong, okay?” Richie soothed.

“I have a feeling,” Jon looked up and down Richie’s body, “I’m going to like it all,” he admitted, shivering slightly.

“Are you cold?” Richie had noticed Jon shiver.

“Yes. No, no. I- I’m not sure,” he confessed.

“I think I know of a way to help.” he said, and softly took Jon’s lips with his again. He started out slowly, his tongue gently swiping at Jon’s full bottom lip, asking for entry. Richie drew on all his seduction experience and all his fantasies to get them both where they wanted to be.

When he felt Jon’s hands fisting into his t-shirt, he pulled away briefly to pull the offending garment over his head and tossed it on the floor. Slipping his hands inside Jon’s shirt, he laid his palms over the twitching muscles before sliding up to his shoulders, forcing the shirt off and down Jon’s arms.

Wrapping his arms around Jon, heated flesh to heated flesh, he whispered, “Does that help?”

Jon closed his eyes. “Fuck yeah. Rich, I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for so long now.” he said. “But I don't know what to do. I feel like a school kid again.”

“Baby, you ain’t no school kid. You’re a fully grown man, the sexiest I’ve ever seen. I want to give you everything you want.”

“You’re sexy too, Rich. My god, look at you!” With wide eyes, Jon ran eager hands over Richie's torso, pausing slightly when his nipples puckered underneath his palms.

Richie shook his head and blushed.

“Yes, you are! I was shivering with desire! I want you! Here, now, always.” Jon kissed Richie hard with that statement, trying to show him how much he wanted him. “I love you!” This surprised the hell out of Jon.

“What?” Richie stopped dead in his tracks, in the middle of assaulting Jon’s neck. He pulled back to look at Jon square in the eyes. “Did you just say what I think you said? I need- I need to know the truth or are you just yanking my chain?”

“Yes! No. I love you,” Jon whispered. Afraid he’d said the wrong thing at the wrong time, he blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

A slow, but huge smile lit up Richie’s face and his eyes shone with unshed tears too, but for a different reason.

“God, Jonny! I- I love you too, like life itself. That’s why it’s so important that we don’t rush tonight. I want us to remember this night for the rest of our lives.”

“I want to remember this feeling,” Jon agreed with a relieved smile. 

Their heads fell together into a soft loving kiss, confirming the mutual declaration of love.

“So maybe we need to just breathe for a minute. Let’s have dessert and back away from the edge for a while.” Richie said. He was so happy, he was ready to shout it from the rooftop or do a happy dance through the suite. In fact, that’s what he did, his own little happy dance around a stunned Jon.

“Sounds perfect,” Jon smiled fondly as he watched Richie dance out of the bedroom to where the berries and cream were still chilling.

Jon glanced at the window and noticed it had started raining again. He went over to open it and let in some cool air. He also found the rhythm of the rain to be quite soothing so he leaned against the frame and took a deep calming breath. Richie loved him! His ultimate dream had just come true. Jon felt like he could fly.

Richie came back into the bedroom all shirtless, smooth-chested and beautiful and Jon had never been more excited to have dessert in his life.

Richie moved to the bed with the bowls and said, “The rain smells nice.” He held a hand out to Jon and smiled. “Come. It's time for dessert.”

Jon was hungry and he wanted it all, the berries, the whipped cream, and Richie, especially Richie. He floated toward the bed, unable to feel his feet anymore. He could see his fantasy becoming a reality.

Jon climbed onto the bed, rose petals and all, and laid down on his side facing Richie with the bowls between them. He saw it now, even in the dim light. He wondered how he had not noticed Richie's loving gaze before.

Jon selected a fat strawberry first and bit into the juicy flesh. Richie just lay still watching him, watching as the juice stained Jon’s lips and his tongue darting out to capture any stray morsels. His fingers disappeared one by one into his perfect mouth to suck them clean. Richie groaned.

“Are you joining me, or just going to watch all night?” Jon asked, his eyes a deep sapphire blue.

“If I watch you do that again, I’m going to cum in my own pants. That’s not the place I was thinking of cumming tonight,” Richie teased. 

Jon took that as a dare and picked another berry, dipping it into the cream this time. He stared at Richie while he ran his tongue though the cream at the tip of the red fruit, swirling it around until the cream was almost gone. He then offered the fruit to Richie, who took a bite from it, dropping onto his back with a groan, his hand going to his groin.

“Nuh uh, not yet, baby!” Jon admonished. He chose a few raspberries, tasting one first, before moving to his knees beside the prone brunette. He dipped the red buds into the cream then laid them in a line down the middle of Richie’s chest. 

“Wh- what are you doing, Jonny?”

“You’ll see. Lie still.” He sat back on his haunches and surveyed his work. When he was satisfied, he straddled Richie’s thighs and licked his lips as he kept his eyes locked with the brown ones beneath him.

As he leaned down to kiss him deeply, careful not to dislodge the fruit, he moved Richie’s hands up above his head. They both swore under their breath when their cocks, painfully engorged and encased in cloth, rubbed against each other.

“Don’t move, don’t touch,” he muttered against the lips beneath his. He nudged Richie's head to one side, exposing his neck. Jon repeated his instructions as he breathed heavily near Richie’s ear, before gently taking the lobe into his teeth and pulling. He felt the hips under him buck slightly. Placing open mouthed hot kisses down the column of Richie’s neck that was pulsing erratically, he made his way down to the berries.

“Fuck Jonny! You’re killing me,” Richie huffed, his heavy breathing and heated skin starting to dislodge the berries, the cream melting down the sides of his rib cage. 

Jon sucked up each berry with a small pop and then found each path of cream, lapping them up with the tip of his tongue.

When he was satisfied that all the cream was cleaned up, he sat back on Richie’s legs to view his handiwork. Richie was flushed and fine sheen of sweat covered his brow, his chocolate brown eyes were glazed and unseeing, and his cock was pushing up against the confines of his pants.

“Move the bowls, Jon. Move the damn bowls!” Richie growled, his hands clenching into fists. 

It made Jon move the offending bowls quickly, and as soon as they were placed on the bedside table, Richie flipped Jon onto his back, scattering rose petals over the floor with the force of Jon’s heavy landing.

“Baby, you’re playing with fire there.” Richie ground out through his teeth. He was so hard, so close to losing his load, all he wanted to do was sink himself into Jon. He held himself over Jon, trying not to touch him just yet.

“No, just berries and cream, the fire comes later.” Jon provoked, sparks of lust sizzling just under his skin, threatening to set fire at the first touch. He licked his lips with just the tip of his tongue, taunting Richie further.

With a groan Richie gave in and brutalised Jon’s mouth with kisses. Jon raised his head up to meet Richie’s lips. Teeth clashed and nipped, tongues soothed and explored. Jon opened his legs and Richie settled in between them, no longer wanting to keep himself up. He ground his hips against Jon’s, reaching down between them. He brushed his knuckles over Jon’s cock before he started unbuttoning his fly.

“Oh god Richie, feels good, I'm so close.” Jon managed to strangle out as each undone button exposed more of his flesh to Richie’s touch.

Richie quickly released his own zipper, careful not to catch himself in the teeth. He was already leaking precum. He moved just enough fabric out of the way for both of them, before settling himself on top of Jon again.

“Not gonna last long Jon, I’m sorry, baby,” he said, kissing Jon. The feel of Jon’s hard naked cock rubbing against his was so erotic and naughty.

Jon liked it too. “It’s okay, me neither,” Jon answered, his hands moving down Richie's back and slipping inside his pants to his ass, drawing him closer. With the feeling of the firm muscles bunching and clenching beneath his hands in time with the thrusting of Richie’s hips, he felt himself swell and his balls draw up tightly against his body.

“Fuck Rich, I’m gonna cum,” Jon strangled out before his orgasm hit. Thick hot streams of cum exploded over his belly and Richie’s.

“Mmmnnnnggodddd, Jonny!” His brain was incapable of forming coherent words, the force in which his orgasm hit had drained it of all blood supply. Once he’d felt Jon’s hot cum over his cock, he was done for. His orgasm curled its way up from his toes and around his spine, before exploding like fireworks behind his eyes.

“Mmm, yessssss,” Jon moaned.

“If this is what it’s like with our pants still on, what will happen later?” This is the thought that flashed briefly through Richie’s brain.

They lay there for a few long moments gathering their thoughts, senses and blood supply before the feeling of chilly stickiness over their bellies roused them into action.

“Jonny. That- that was unbelievable.” Richie said, swallowing hard.

“Ha! Master of the understatement, aren't you? Fuck yeah,” he exclaimed, basking in the afterglow. “But- can you- oh-” He pushed with his left foot to get the momentum to roll both of them over to their sides. “Better,” he sighed now that he wasn’t being crushed under Richie.

Richie had a visualization of being interviewed by a sportscaster. “Now that you're in bed with Jon Bon Jovi, what are you going to do?” He moved his right arm tightly around Jon's waist. “I'm going to Disneyland!” he thought to himself.

“Isn't Euro Disney in Paris?” he asked Jon.

“That’s random.” Jon stretched his left arm out to the side and hit the bowl of berries. “Yeah, it is.” He grabbed for a strawberry and chewed it thoughtfully.

Richie looked over. “Hand me a blackberry, man,” he asked Jon.

Jon swallowed his bite then dipped the chosen blackberry into the cream. He rolled over and shook his head at Richie’s outstretched hand, then held the fruit to Richie’s lips.

Richie just smiled and opened his mouth, allowing Jon to feed him. He loudly slurped Jon's fingers then murmured, “Mmm tasty.”

Jon leaned in for a kiss, tasting the creaminess and Richie. “Yes,” he sighed. “Yes you are. Mmm, but there's something missing,” he said. “I'll be right back.”

Jon got up from the bed, his jeans hanging from around his hips, and went out to the balcony to retrieve the champagne and glasses, leaving the door open as he had his hands full. It was still raining pretty hard outside.

Seeing Jon walking around like this instantly made Richie hard again. “Lose the pants, Jon!” he growled.

Jon gave him a lopsided grin. “I will if you will.”

He placed the wine and glasses in amongst the candles and bowls on the beside table, watching Richie roll over and shuck out of his jeans. It was the most stunning sight Jon had ever seen. He'd seen Richie naked plenty of times over the years, but with his heart full of love and his blood thick with desire, it was a whole lot more special. 

Jon rolled onto the bed beside him, feeling bolder than usual. “I was hoping you would take my pants off of me, baby.” Jon had never talked this way in his life. Richie really brought out the beast in him.

Richie almost swallowed his tongue. “I can't argue.” He stripped Jon of his pants then sat back and stared.

He couldn't help it. Jon reclined back with his arms behind his head and his thighs slightly spread and Richie’s heart stopped. Jon was perfect. His long neck led to his beautiful shoulders and his sculpted chest and flat stomach. He was tan all over and his cock was thick and laying on a muscular thigh. Jon was without a doubt the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful creature Richie had ever seen in his life.

If this was how love made him see Jon, Richie never wanted it to end.

Jon’s face flushed and his body felt hot. He'd never seen Richie, or anyone else for that matter, look at him like this. He loved it. “You like?” he asked thickly.

Suddenly Richie just wanted to fuck all night. “I-” he choked. He gulped down a drink of champagne. “Yes.”

Richie crawled, catlike, up Jon's body, worshipping him with kisses to the most unusual places; the scars on his knee, the inside of his thigh, his belly button, his side where his obliques dipped to his hip, and a freckle near his armpit. Making Jon twitch and squirm with delight was Richie's goal now. He paused to contemplate his next move.

“Something wrong, Rich?” Jon worried.

“Oh no, everything is just right. Perfect, even.” He kissed Jon. “See, this spot right here? It's perfect for this,” Richie said as he licked the spot behind Jon's ear. 

“Mmm,” Jon moaned.

“And this spot? Perfect for doing this.” He moved his mouth down Jon's neck to the softer flesh just below his jaw. Using his teeth, he made a tiny bite, sucking the skin in gently knowing that it would bruise.

Another sigh escaped Jon's lips, his hips moving restlessly beneath Richie's. He felt Jon's cock brush his thigh as it started to harden again. It was all Richie could do to stay slow, for both their sakes.

“And these, here? These are perfect for doing this.” Richie ran his pointed tongue around each nipple, causing them to pucker hard.

“Oh fuck!” Jon exclaimed, and linked his fingers into Richie's.

“You know, you're allowed to touch me, Jonny. I won't bite. Not hard anyway,” he clarified.

Jon moved his hand toward Richie's head, but then at the last moment, he changed direction and put it on his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m having a school kid moment again.”

“Ahh Jonny,” Richie understood.

Jon sighed loudly. “I want to do everything at once, Rich. I- I don’t know where to start.” 

“I know what you mean.” Richie rested his head on Jon’s chest and they paused a few moments to just breathe. 

Richie’s mind wandered back where this all started: his haircut.

“You know if you wanted to touch my hair earlier, all you had to do was ask,” Richie said.

“No, I- I couldn't. I knew if I touched your hair, I would want- no, need to kiss you,” Jon explained. “So I- I didn't ask.” The color rose up his cheeks.

“Jonny,” Richie whispered. “Touch my hair.”

Jon did as he was told, moving both hands around Richie’s scalp. “Oh,” he shivered. “So good,” he sighed.

“Mmm.” Richie closed his eyes in pleasure as Jon leaned in and brought their mouths together in one of the most intense kisses of the evening. Jon wound his fingers tighter into Richie’s hair and yanked slightly.

“Oh fuck,” Richie thought, and his cock leapt to attention.

“I see you enjoy a little pain, baby,” Jon said as he broke the kiss and Richie gulped for air. Feeling Richie’s cock pushing insistently at his belly, he wanted to find out more of this side of his friend.

“Ha, yeah, just a little something I got into over the years. What about you, Jonny, what turns you on?”

“Hair; touching, pulling, head, chest or pubes, giving, receiving.” he confessed in a quiet voice. He’d never been brave enough to vocalise his little quirk before. Somehow he knew Richie wouldn’t think anything of it.

“Is that right? Kinda makes sense, when you think about it.”

“Why’s that?” Jon asked.

“Well, you have all this luscious hair- everywhere- it makes sense that you like to play that way.” 

Richie reached up and gently pushed a lock of hair from Jon’s face, before sinking his fingers further into his mane. This made Jon inhale deeply, his nostrils flaring. Richie scraped his fingernails over the scalp beneath his fingers and watched Jon’s reaction. Richie could see Jon’s jaw clenching and releasing.

He rolled off to one side and propped his head on his hand so he had a better view of the blonde, then he had a hand free to explore the body exposed to his gaze. Jon blushed and squirmed again under the close scrutiny, and as Richie’s fingers left his head and travelled down his neck, he swallowed heavily in anticipation.

Fingers travelled over Jon’s collarbone and skimmed just on the edges of his chest hair. 

“Oh Rich, such a tease, aren’t you? Just put me out of my misery. Please.”

Richie growled as his eyes narrowed. He wanted more of this, more of Jon begging in pleasure. God he wanted this over and over again.

He skimmed his hand now over the side of Jon’s chest, inadvertently hitting one of Jon’s ticklish spots. When he heard Jon squeak with surprise and clamp his arm down on Richie’s wandering hand, Richie grinned widely.

“Uh huh, going to remember that for later.” he said to himself, and worked his hand out from Jon’s arm and continued on his quest.

He sifted his fingers through Jon’s chest hair, circling around his nipples, following the dips and hollows of his stomach muscles, pausing the thumb over his belly button a couple of times. Jon’s eyes had darkened significantly with desire, his breathing rapid and laboured, the moans and growls coming from him were music to Richie’s ears.

One of Jon’s hands was fisted into the sheets, and as Richie teased at the treasure trail below his navel, the other came up to lay over Richie’s other hand in encouragement to keep going to the thatch of pubic hair, now glistening with pearls of precum in the candle light.

“Just fucking touch me already.”

“Tsk tsk, something wrong Jonny?”

“Yeah, you’re taking too long, so it’s my turn now! Lie back, baby,” Jon ordered.

“Whatcha going to do, Jonny?”

“You’ll see.” He’d been staring at the candles, but not really seeing them until the thought popped into his head. Richie said he liked a bit of pleasure/pain, so a bit of pleasure/pain was what he was going to get. 

“Hands behind your head, baby.” He settled himself over Richie's legs and reached over the to bedside table, selecting a fairly large candle that had burned low, its wax pooled in the hollow near the wick. When Richie saw what Jon had in mind, his eyes widened and darkened, but never left Jon’s. His heartbeat was racing. His cock was velvet covered granite.

Jon’s hand shook a little until he saw Richie give him a slight nod of approval. Jon chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully dropped small amounts of melted wax over Richie chest, hissing as the first few fell. He didn’t know his cock could get any harder, but it did.

“You okay, baby?” Jon asked.

“Jonny, you have no idea how okay I am at the moment. Keep going, baby, it’s all good.”

Jon aimed the next few drops over his abs, his hip bones and the tops of his thighs. His cock was copiously leaking precum.

“Fuck- fuck- fuck- ooh hurts so good,” he moaned.

Jon put the candle down and surveyed his work and watched a salty tear leak down Richie’s cock. He put his finger underneath the flow, caught it and bought it to his lips. Staring into Richie eyes, into his soul, he swiped his tongue over his finger and licked it clean. Emboldened, he took Richie in his hand and wrapped his fist around the engorged member.

He closed his eyes momentarily, a sigh escaping his lips. It felt right, it felt oh so right, so he did what came naturally to him. He started stroking Richie, slowly, surely, twisting and swiping his thumb over the dark head. He saw his best friend, his lover, clench his jaw muscles with each touch.

Richie reached out for Jon, sitting up slightly to get closer, to be able to kiss him and touch him. He held Jon close to his body with both arms around his waist, Jon moving to his knees in the effort of getting as close as possible to Richie. 

Jon's cock was imprisoned against Richie's belly, and Jon's hips moved automatically to feel some friction. He was beyond excited that he and Richie were moments away from making love.

“Fuck Jonny, I want to have you. I want to feel your heat from inside. I need to feel your virgin ass gripping my cock as you come, milking me.” As Richie spoke his hands caressed Jon's ass cheeks, kneading and separating them, his fingers seeking out their ultimate goal.

“Virgin ass? Really? And you write our songs with that vocabulary?” Jon chuckled.

“Tell me I'm wrong, Jonny. I'm a virgin too.” He continued to say in a silly voice, “I've been saving myself for the right person.”

Jon barked out a laugh, loud enough to be heard outside. “I've been saving myself for you. Even though you're an idiot.” Jon grinned.

“But I’m your idiot, right?” he responded.

“Oh absolutely, baby,” Jon said softly, drawing Richie in for a long slow kiss.

Richie scraped his fingers down Jon’s back as they kissed, gentling as they explored further down his spine, dipping into the crevice of Jon’s ass. Jon moaned into Richie’s mouth and spread his legs wider, silently granting access to the place he wanted to feel Richie’s fingers.

Jon broke away from the soft lips below his when Richie started to stroke and tease the puckered hole, to make eye contact with the dark haired beauty.

“Richie, please, take me. I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me, please,” Jon begged.

“I want that too baby, but I don’t want to hurt you so we gotta go a bit slow until we’re ready, if you know what I mean.” He reached out for the bottle of lube as he spoke.

Richie leaned back slightly to pop the lid and anoint his fingers with the gel, and as he did so, Jon teased the head of Richie’s cock by barely running a finger around the velvet smoothness, smearing the natural slipperiness around. Richie then drizzled a bit on both their cocks, surprising them with the coolness.

“Fuck that’s cold!” Jon lurched in surprise.

“Won’t be for long. The bottle claims it to be a warming one.” Richie said, squinting to read the blurb on the bottle.

“Don’t care! Get back to what you were doing!” Jon took the bottle from his hands and tossed it on the bed. He then stroked his cock a few times to coat it fully, and reached down to Richie’s to do the same.

Richie’s hand went back to Jon’s ass and circled his slippery fingers around, teasing. He could feel the tight muscle clenching and releasing with each pass. On the next pass, he pushed a little harder, his clean hand fisting into Jon’s hair and pulling him down in a fierce kiss as his finger broke through the tightness. Jon mewled like a cat at the feeling of “finally!”

“You okay?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going.” Jon panted, in between mind blowing kisses and caresses.

Richie’s finger worked in and out, soothing and loosening the muscles. When he thought Jon was ready, he added a second finger to stretch further. When a third finger was added and not rejected after some time, he gently pulled out.

“Lie down, baby. I want to watch when I take you. Is that okay?” Richie asked.

Jon just nodded, incapable of speech at this stage, and moved to lay down on the top of the comforter still surprisingly strewn with petals. He lay there, eyes never leaving Richie’s as he coated himself with lube. He stopped and looked around.

“What’s wrong?”

“Condoms, I’m looking for condoms.” Richie was internally cursing at the oversight.

“I’m clean, are you?” Jon asked, fairly confident in Richie’s reply.

“Yes, I had my physical before we left, remember?”

“Then problem solved. Richie, baby, I can’t wait any longer. I want you, all of you, please!” Jon demanded, the sexiest lopsided grin lighting up his face, his hand stroking himself.

Richie huffed out a breath and nodded his agreement. He spread Jon’s legs wide and trailed his fingers down the inside of his thighs. He cupped Jon’s balls, feeling their weight and gently rolling them within their sac.

“Now, Richie!” Jon demanded, lifting his hips in an invitation. Thunder had started so Richie could barely hear Jon over the noise but he had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. Richie grabbed a pillow and put it under Jon’s back.

He lined himself up to Jon’s entrance and rubbed his impatient head against the tight ring and gently pushed. He held his breath and tried to commit this scene as best he could to his mental photo album. The feeling of ecstasy when he felt himself pop through was unbelievable. They both swore loudly and grappled with their feelings, their breathing laboured.

“You okay, Jonny? God, you look so fucking hot right now!” Richie gushed.

“Fuck Richie! Baby, I love you so much, but if you don’t fuck me now, I’ll explode.”

“Patience, baby, let me make it feel good for you.” Richie started slowly undulating his hips in small circular motions, gently making his way into Jon’s heat. He shifted Jon’s legs up closer to his body, so he could watch himself sink further in and pull out, over and over. The visual was permanently etched into his brain for future masturbation use.

Jon hooked his hands beneath his knees and held his legs up, changing the angle so that Richie started hitting his prostate. The little bundle of nerves shot sparks of pleasure throughout his body. His balls were drawn up tightly to his body as Richie’s were slapping at his ass cheeks.

Richie moved again and laid down over Jon so that he could reach his mouth, almost drowning in the feelings of pleasure. Their moans and garbled words of love were being muffled somewhat by the oncoming storm. 

“Richie, oh baby, you feel so good. I used to wonder how that cock of yours would feel,” he said breathlessly.

“Ha! I’ve been watching you shake this fine ass of yours all over the damn stage, and fantasizing that one day it would be mine,” he said, rotating his hips in a certain way and watching Jon practically melt underneath him.

Matching Richie thrust for thrust, Jon was so close that he could feel the slow burn and curl of his orgasm spreading through his body, his blood so thick with desire it almost hurt as it pumped through his veins. He wrapped his legs around Richie’s back to hold him closer, almost afraid that he would disappear as if in a dream. He slipped his hand between them both and wrapped it around his own cock to simulate the feeling of Richie thrusting into him. It fanned the flames of the fire threatening to engulf him.

Richie noticed this. He shifted onto one arm so that he could both watch and see what Jon would do when he sifted his fingers through his chest hair to tease his nipples. They were already pebble hard and the callouses on his fingertips were a wonderfully torturous thing. Jon felt like Richie had eight hands at this point. He felt them everywhere and wondered when his lover transformed into an octopus.

As the music reached the crescendo of a song, the storm intensified and so did their lovemaking. 

A touch of spring, and autumn sweet  
Well the trees vibrate when our eyes meet  
And I think of all the love that we have been making  
You touch my hand and I walk off shaking  
And all I do is look into your eyes  


As if Mother Nature knew what was about to happen, lightning flashed and a huge clap of thunder hit the city, just as their mutual orgasm rolled over the two lovers. Richie felt Jon tightening around him as his orgasm gripped his body. Jon shouted out as he came hard, the words swallowed by the thunder. The lightning illuminated his face in the dwindling candle light as the wind blew through the open door snuffing most of them out.

Richie buried his face in the crook of Jon’s neck, leaving little love bites where his mouth landed. As Jon emptied his seed over his stomach, Richie arched up on both arms to watch Jon’s eyes almost roll back into his head and to give him the extra friction to fall off the edge of the precipice himself, emptying the contents of his balls into Jon’s scorching heat.

As his bones became liquid and his arms couldn’t hold him up any longer, Richie collapsed onto Jon again, still intimately joined. Jon’s laboured breathing puffed through Richie’s hair near his ears, Jon’s arm loosely around Richie’s neck. They stayed like that, not willing to let go just yet, until Jon felt Richie take a deep, shuddering breath.

“Oh Richie, that was wonderful.” Jon rolled them both over until he was the one looking down at Richie. “Baby, you’re crying,” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“Oh Jonny. Happy tears, trust me!” he said. “I have wanted this, wanted you, for so long now. My fantasies don’t hold a candle to the reality of what just happened.”

“Baby, you don’t know how happy that makes me. I love you so much. I’m so glad I said something to Tico.” Jon smiled and gently kissed Richie.

“Wait! Wh- what? You told Tico? When?” Richie asked.

“Just the last couple of days. Since our last gig. Why?” Jon was perplexed.

“David wheedled it out of me after the last gig. You and your fucking gold pants made me hard most of the show. I was out of sorts afterwards, because I was so mad with myself for letting it affect me. I went back to my room and took care of things in the shower,” he admitted, feeling slightly sheepish when telling the last piece.

“You got a boner on stage? Is that why you had your back to the audience for so long? I did that to you?” Jon asked, wonder tinting his words.

“Ah Jonny, all the time!” Richie admitted and nipped at Jon’s chin with his teeth.

Jon sighed happily at the thought of a horny, uncomfortable Richie on stage.

“Be right back.” Richie pushed up off Jon and headed to the bathroom. He bought back two warm, wet washcloths and gently wiped over Jon’s body and then his.

Jon purred at Richie's gentle actions. “I must remember to wear those pants more often,” Jon said. 

“I'll just have to make love to you again afterward when you do,” Richie stated.

Jon smiled. “Oh god, I feel so good right now.” He rolled over to reach the now warm bottle of champagne, and took a healthy swig straight from the neck. He heard Richie chuckle, and assumed that he wanted some so held it out to him.

“So much for not rushing the bubbles, huh?” Richie said. “That’s not what I was laughing at though.”

“Hmm? What then?”

“Lie down on your stomach, Jonny, and I’ll show you,” Richie said. 

He watched Jon stretch out, resting his head on folded arms, his face turned to Richie. He then ran his hand up from Jon’s thigh, lingering over his glorious ass before continuing onto his back. He proceeded to pick rose petals from his back, laying sweet chaste kisses where they had imprinted themselves into his heated skin, paying extra attention to the dimples at the base of his spine. He made a delicate pile of petals on the bedside table, with the idea of saving them somehow. Sappy? Sure! But he wanted something tangible to look back on at a later date.

“Ahh Rich, that feels so nice,” Jon sighed at the soft touches to his skin.

“Jonny, you smell like roses now.” Richie ran his nose up Jon’s spine making him shiver.

“Richie, baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to make love to you now. I want to see you squirm, to make you feel like your skin is crawling with sparks of fire. I want to see you spread your legs, your ass, for me- only me. I want to see you thrash your head around on the pillows, your eyes glaze over when you cum- when I make you cum.” Jon knelt up and pushed Richie back on the pillows, his awakening cock showing his intentions. 

Speaking in a low, measured, ultra sexy voice he continued, “I want to see your balls almost disappear into your body before you orgasm; that magnificent cock shoot its load all over your chest. My goal is to make it hit your chin or higher, but your chest will be good too. I’ll make sure that when you cum, you’ll cum hard, rest assured.” 

He watched Richie wet his lips with his tongue and swallow hard, dropping his voice lower still, he said, “Then I want to see you on your hands and knees, taking my dick into your ass. I want to see my cock sinking all the way, balls deep, into your luscious ass. I want to feel you squeeze me hard when I cum. I want to feel my own cum coat my dick as I continue to fuck your ass hard, dripping down your legs for me to lick it up later.”

Richie’s eyelids drooped closed, picturing the scene in his mind’s eye. He reached blindly for Jon and, barely able to think, and said simply, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from John Farnham's Touch Of Paradise https://youtu.be/fxepja3vIlc


	10. Dirty Mind

“It's so quiet up there. I thought they’d be louder,” David stilled, trying to overhear. He and Tico were sitting on their balcony, underneath Jon’s, after coming back from their celebratory dinner and drinks.

“Maybe they fell asleep. Mind-blowing sex will do that to you,” Tico grinned.

David's eyes lit up. “You think they fucked?”

“Yeah. You saw the way they were kissing? It’s the next logical step,” Tico reasoned.

“They did look really good together. Comfortable.” David also noticed the way Jon and Richie were touching each other. There were hands on necks, hips, and asses that totally looked like lover’s touches. He did not tell Tico that he was a little turned on watching them on the balcony.

“We set up the suite perfectly for fucking,” Tico stated, snuffing his cigarette out in the ashtray.

“Yeah we did. Eating and fucking,” David agreed, trying to keep his expression neutral even though he was picturing the erotic scenario in his head.

“Well everyone has to eat.” Tico stood. “I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted.”

“I can't believe it worked,” David said.

“Good job today. Great idea.”

“High five, bro.” They slapped their hands together.

“It's been so cool, watching them fall in love,” Tico smiled. He saw it all. “Well for me, since I was paying attention. Unlike you.”

“I-” David tried to defend himself. “Yeah you're right. I didn't notice.”

“The looks, the stares, the smiles, the little touches, the lingering, you didn't see any of that?” Tico was incredulous.

“Shit. I don't know. I thought they were just best friends. And Richie is affectionate with everyone,” David defended.

“He's different with Jon,” Tico pointed out.

“If you say so,” David conceded.

“Well I'm out. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Good night.”

David sat for a few more minutes wrapping his head around the events of the day. After a while, when the city was quiet after the storm but the rain still kept a steady rhythm, he heard a voice that sounded like Richie’s say “yes,” and it sounded like it came from above him. He sat up straight, his heart beating faster. Could it be Jon and Richie? He moved to a lounge chair closer to the edge, hidden in the deep shadows, and tried to hear more.

“Fuck Jonny, all that dirty talk coming outta your mouth; you’ve made me hard again.” David heard Richie’s muffled voice filter out into the night.

David was dying to know what Jon had said. His voice didn’t carry as much as Richie’s, which surprised him. David felt a stirring in his blood. He closed his eyes to picture his two friends together as they spoke.

“Baby, I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Finally he heard Jon’s voice when the rain tapered off.

“So did you mean what you said just now, Jonny?” Richie asked. “Do you want to lick up your cum from down my leg?”

Fuck! David’s mind whirled and his cock stirred with the thought of Jon licking anything from Richie's leg, let alone his own cum.

“Baby, I want to try everything with you,” Jon replied. “I want to figure out what we like, together. The mundane as well the kinky. No holds barred.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that. I also like what you're doing there. What is that?” Richie said.

“My scruff coming through on my chin.”

What?! What was Jon doing to Richie? David’s imagination was on overdrive.

“You like that? So what else do you want me to do? Tell me, baby.” Jon's voice was coated with sex, David thought to himself. 

“I want you to touch me. Stroke me. I want see that dirty mouth wrapped around my dick. I want to see how much of me you can take down your throat.”

David heard Jon moan and had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent one of his own escaping, his breathing had become slightly erratic and he had started to rub his own growing erection through his pants.

“Like this, baby?” Jon said.

“Yeah, yeah Jonny, oh- oh- ohhh. Fuck!” 

David’s ears pricked up and he heard wet flesh noises as Richie’s groans continued. He undid his jeans and freed his cock and gripped it, stroking up and down as he pictured the scene upstairs. 

“Mmm, my god you taste good, baby” Jon said, slightly breathless.

In his mind’s eye, he saw Jon on his knees between Richie’s long legs, his mouth stretched wide, slurping and sucking on Richie’s famously large appendage. Richie’s long fingers twisted into Jon’s hair, holding his head in place as he fucked his mouth. Jon had one hand around the girth of Richie’s dick, and the other cupping his sac, pulling and twisting. David’s own free hand went lower into his pants and did exactly that.

“Hand me the bottle, baby.” Jon’s breathless voice reached his ears. He heard the snick of the the cap in the space of the song change on the playlist. Donna Summer’s “Love To Love You Baby” transitioned into INXS’ “Need You Tonight” and then Exile's “Kiss You All Over,” all while he’d been sitting there. David had a brief moment of satisfaction that he’d gotten the playlist so right.

“Baby, you’re so hot, so tight. You’re scorching my fingers. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock. It looks so fucking good; my fingers stretching you wide, wide enough so that I can destroy your ass with my dick.”

David almost lost it then, but he gripped his erection at the base to stem the urges. He was reclining spread eagle over the lounge chair, long legs spread wide, his cock standing tall and proud. He hiked his shirt up so he could tweak his own nipples every now and again.

Next he heard: “God Jonny, please- please, I wanna feel you inside me, please!” Richie begged.

“I love that you're begging, baby. I can't wait to feel your ass sucking in my dick.” Jon said.

“Then do it already!”

David’s imagination was off the scale. Did Jon have Richie doggy style or flat on his back? He could see Richie lying over the bed, his long legs braced on the floor, Jon standing between them. Richie would be dry humping the bed, trying to relieve the friction in anticipation of what was going to happen. Jon had slicked them both up again. David imagined half the bottle of lube had been used already. Should have bought the extra large size, he thought to himself. 

Jon placed one hand on the small of Richie’s back to brace himself, his other hand lining up his heavily veined cock at his entrance. He watched the purple head push insistently through the still-tight ring of muscle. David could hear both of them hiss and groan multiple times, as his own hand formed a tight circle around the head of his cock.

“Richie, baby, you okay?” Jon’s voice seemed strangled.

“Fuck yeah!” Richie puffed out, then groaned low in his throat. “Yeah Jonny, that feels so amazing! I want all of you. Now.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, and took matters into his own hands and pushed himself back onto Jon’s cock, taking it to the root. Both men cursed into the night air at the sensations.

David listened to the sounds of two bodies slapping together and murmurs of inconsequential words, the pace increasing gradually as they got lost in their dreamworld. David’s hand increased in timing and pressure along with the sounds from above.

“Richie, baby, I yearn for you, crave you, burn for you. I love you!” Jon chanted over and over, his head resting against Richie’s back as he buried himself over and over again into Richie. David saw all of this in minute details in his mind’s eye.

“Jonny, I’m so close. Take me, make me yours, only yours,” Richie said, “I love you.”

Moments later David heard, “Jonny, baby, I’m gonna cum. Oh- oh- oooohhhh.”

“Fuck Richie, yeah- yeah like that! Oh- ohhh that’s it, cum for me, baby, only me.” Jon struggled to get the words out before his own orgasm took hold of his body.

As Jon’s voice filtered down through the rain drenched night to David’s ears, he felt the heat of his own orgasm curl through his own body, toes curling in his socks, teeth clamped together to prevent his own groans escaping his mouth. He felt the hot, sticky fluid shoot through his fingers and over his belly that was heaving with the exertion of staying quiet.

He sat there for long moments recovering, idly still milking the last of his cum from his cock, body twitching with every stroke over the oversensitive skin, wrestling his heart rate and breathing back under control.

When the realisation of what happened hit him, that he listened in on his two best friends fucking and shot his load from it, he almost jumped up from the chair to escape back inside. How he didn’t make any noise was beyond him, but he thanked his lucky stars for it. He closed his balcony door to the night and shucked of his soiled clothes and headed for a hot shower hoping to wash off his embarrassment. 

The soothing water made David feel a little better. What he did wasn't that bad, was it? He had always thought that Jon and Richie were attractive. They were two hot guys so of course the idea of sex between them was exciting. He went to bed wondering what life would be like now that Jon and Richie were a couple.


	11. Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

Jon was wide awake as Richie softly stroked his chest. They were still lying in bed together and twitching in their post-coital bliss. The bedclothes were in disarray, pillows were everywhere, rose petals were on the floor, and not many candles were still lit. The music still pumped into the air, as strong as ever, with "At Last."

Jon guessed that he was too happy and excited about what had just happened to sleep. “Usually I fall asleep right after.” He was surprised he still had energy.

Richie sat up. “It's stopped raining. Come out for a walk with me.”

A walk in the darkest hours before dawn in Paris? Richie always had the best ideas. “Sounds good.”

The two men moved to the bathroom sink to clean up their mid sections and then got dressed.

“I'll turn off the music,” Richie said.

“Where is it coming from anyway?” Jon looked around the spacious room, trying to locate the source of the sound.

“Dave’s laptop. It's on the dresser.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “He thought of everything.”

Richie woke up the display. “Oh my god,” he yelped. “Jon, come look at this.”

Jon fastened his jeans and joined Richie in front of the computer. “What is it?”

“Look at the name of the playlist.” Richie pointed to the screen.

“Jon & Richie Forever.” Jon blushed and shook his head. “Ha ha. Dave is so hilarious.” 

“You think they've been planning this for awhile?” Even Richie seemed embarrassed.

“I'm glad.” Jon shrugged. “I'm glad this happened. I'm glad tonight happened.” He looked Richie straight in the eyes.

“Oh Jonny, me too.” They hugged and kissed again.

“At least they're okay with it. We won't have to sneak around them.” They had no idea how okay Tico and David were with everything, especially Dave.

“Yeah that's true,” Richie conceded.

Jon took his hand. “Let's go get some fresh air.”

The second the elevator doors closed they moved their arms around each other.

Richie thought about what Jon said back in the room. “Are we going to sneak around everyone else?” he asked.

“I don't want to, but- I think- we should,” Jon said a bit sadly.

“Yeah, yeah I get it,” Richie agreed.

Jon stroked through his hair to soothe him. They separated when the doors opened.

When they got outside, Richie took Jon's hand in his as they walked. The nearby park was thankfully deserted. The rain had cooled the air and made everything feel fresh and new somehow, much like this new dynamic of their relationship. It was the perfect night for lovers, and that’s what they were now. Lovers. Jon got another chill thinking about it.

The trees along the bank sparkled with rain drops and the lights along the river reflected in the wet pavement and gave the scenery a romantic glow. The Eiffel Tower stood tall in the distance with its spotlight adding to the illumination. It was a beautiful night and the two lovers would have noticed this if they could take their eyes off each other.

Although Jon would never admit it in a million years, he loved romantic stuff like this. The bubbly champagne, candlelight and sexy music really enhanced his lovemaking experience. He didn't even mind the foolish rose petals sticking to him. Adding the black night and golden lights made him want to make out with the guitarist like a teenager. His body tingled as he pulled Richie into a hidden corner to kiss him passionately.

Richie was glad there was no one else around so they could spend more quality time alone. The soft lights were doing wonderful things to Jon's golden hair and skin, not to mention the sparkles in his already gorgeous eyes. Richie found himself just gazing at him lovingly.

“So what did you say to Tico?” Richie curiously asked after they resumed their leisurely stroll.

“Not much. It was like he already knew.” Jon ran his thumb up and down the back of Richie’s hand. Maybe it was all of the touching that gave them away.

“Really?” Richie thought about the barber in Italy. He had known within minutes of he and Jon just being in his shop together.

“Yeah. And I thought I was keeping it hidden really well.” A light pink rose up in Jon’s cheeks. Looking back, it must have been so obvious.

Their lips met again, this time a bit shyly.

“What about Dave?” Jon asked.

Richie thought for a minute. “He was surprised at first, then not surprised."

“Was he acting like a dork about it?” Jon smiled.

“Yeah! How did you know?” Richie smiled back.

“Just a guess.”

They stopped to lean on a rail at and overlook of the sparkling Seine River. Their lips met less shyly this time and they kissed for awhile, touching and sighing lightly. A cool breeze ruffled Jon's hair in an adorably sexy way. Then they stood silently, listening to the sounds of the night and their breathing, while stroking their fingers over each other's hands.

Richie got overwhelmed. “What are we going to do now, Jonny?”

Jon was still quiet.

“You're worried about something,” Richie could tell. “What is it?”

“Did we just fuck everything up?” Jon was suddenly on the verge of tears.

“No, of course not.” 

“We work together. You're my best friend. What if-”

Richie didn't let him finish the sentence. “Hell no,” he reassured him. “I love you.”

Jon exhaled loudly. “I love you too.”

They embraced and Jon pressed his face hard into Richie’s neck.

“Just tell me that a few hundred times tonight,” Jon asked softly.

Richie hugged Jon tighter. They kissed urgently this time. Richie moved his hand under Jon's shirt and ran it across his back. His skin was soft and warm and Richie sighed into their kiss. Jon groaned and sucked on his ear.

“Ahh baby. When I’m with you- when I look into your eyes, I fall more and more, truly, madly, deeply, in love with you.”

“Oh Richie.”

They shared another electric kiss and then started walking along the river again, still holding hands, occasionally slipping into the shadows made by rain laden tree branches, for languid kisses and caresses.

“Rich, remember when you joined the band and you started teaching me how to play guitar?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you do that?” Jon asked his new lover.

“I remember thinking, ‘I like him. If I teach him to play guitar, we can be together forever,’ or something like that.” Richie blushed.

“So that long?”

“Yeah, I've wanted you the whole time,” Richie admitted, squeezing Jon’s hand. To lighten the mood somewhat, he reached up to the branch above Jon's head and let it go, showering them with raindrops. It was like watching diamonds or fireworks, framing Jon against the backdrop of the city lights. “You are so beautiful.” Richie couldn’t help saying this out loud.

“Oh Richie.” Jon now felt silly for waiting such a long time to act on his romantic feelings for his best friend.

They kissed again under the tree branch.

Jon realized something else. “I’m sorry, Richie.”

What could Jon possibly be sorry about? Tonight had been perfect. “About what?”

“All those times people asked if we were more than friends and I- I laughed.” His eyes watered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know I was hurting you.”

“Oh,” Richie said. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” He lovingly caressed Jon’s neck.

Jon was amazed and how easily Richie forgave him. “And I'm sorry for freaking out before.”

“It's okay, really. I like comforting you.” Richie blushed.

Jon melted. “I like it too.” 

They moved their arms around each other.

“And I like kissing you.” Richie ran his hand over Jon’s hair.

Jon sighed after every little kiss. “I like it when you kiss me.”

“I like making love to you.” Richie's eyes sparkled.

A bolt of heat permeated Jon’s body. “I like it when you make love to me.” Jon happily fell into Richie’s trap.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel now?” Richie asked. “I want to take you to bed again.”

Jon tilted his head back and sighed. He didn't need to answer because Richie could see it in his eyes. He did anyway. “Yes,” he whispered.


	12. You Sexy Thing

When they finally returned to the privacy of the suite, they took each other's clothes back off smoothly and efficiently, as if they've done this a million times. Richie pulled back the comforter, finally getting rid of all the ridiculous rose petals and revealing the fresh sheets beneath. Jon and Richie fell back into bed and embraced, their excited bodies fitting together perfectly.

“God baby,” Richie breathed. He had not wanted to fuck all night like this since his twenties. Jon was making him feel things he had never felt before. “You feel so good. I want to make love all night.” He had never said “make love” and meant it.

“Mmm yes,” Jon purred. Anything Richie asked now, Jon's answer would be yes.

Jon trembled as Richie stroked his dick for the first time. “Oh Richie.” If he could have Richie touch his penis for the rest of his life, he would be ecstatic.

This time their foreplay was softer, slower, and less impatient. Jon let Richie touch, kiss and caress him at his own pace and it was fantastic. Apparently Jon loved being adored and Richie loved to adore Jon. Richie bent Jon's knees and lifted his legs before reaching for the ever present bottle of lube on the bed.

He coated his fingers. “Ready, baby?”

Jon felt so safe and loved in Richie's care. “Whenever you are.”

Richie found that his fingers went into Jon with no resistance. He guessed that this was an advantage of multiple rounds of sex. As he spread the lube over his own cock, he took a minute to look at Jon in his aroused state. It was such a beautiful sight. Jon's face and chest were pink with the sex flush and he was trembling with anticipation. He was sexy as hell.

Always a considerate lover, Richie placed a pillow under Jon’s ass for comfort. He slowly stroked Jon’s dick as he gently slid his penis into his lover. “Oh my god,” he sighed with pleasure.

“Mmm,” Jon agreed.

“So tell me about your fantasies, your sexy fantasies,” Richie said, taking up the slow caress of Jon’s dick again.

Jon had a blissed out look on his face. “Now?”

“Sure. Pick one.” Richie started a slow seductive rhythm.

Jon could barely think. “Uh, really?” 

“Yeah, I'm curious.” He moved his left hand over Jon’s hip.

“Uh-” Jon blushed.

“Are you embarrassed? Jon, I have my dick up your ass and you're embarrassed to tell me a fantasy?”

“Well-” Jon relaxed his body and breathed. “Uh-”

“Don't get shy on me, baby.” He fondled Jon’s balls. “I want you to be able to tell me anything, lover.”

Jon liked that. Lover. “Okay,” he agreed. “I'm in the shower.”

“Ooh.” Now Richie tensed up at that visualization. He had seen Jon naked and he had seen Jon wet but he had never seen Jon naked and wet at the same time. He almost drooled.

“You join me.” Jon ran his hands through his own hair, soothing himself a bit.

“Yes,” Richie groaned. “Sounds like something I’ll do in the future.”

Heat rose up into Jon’s face. Now he was getting into it. “You come up behind me and put your arms around my waist.”

“Okay!” Richie thrusted a little more forcefully. “Like right here?” He moved both hands to Jon’s belly button and then slid them over to both of Jon’s hips.

“God yes.” Jon moved his hands on top of Richie’s to further illustrate his statement.

“What else?” Richie had a bit of a crazed look in his eyes. 

“You kiss my neck and my shoulder.” Jon was starting to feel really good. Really good.

“Hmm,” Richie hummed. “I’d love to.” He shifted down, moved Jon’s legs around his own hips, and stretched out to reach Jon’s neck with his mouth. He obediently kissed Jon’s aforementioned neck and licked his shoulder. His skin was just so delicious.

“I turn my head and we kiss,” Jon continued. He suddenly wanted and needed Richie’s luscious full lips on his. Following his own instructions, he turned his face to his lover’s.

Richie leaned in to meet his mouth and they intensely devoured each other. Richie growled and thrusted a little more roughly.

Jon had to gather his thoughts before going on. “You rub my stomach and my pubes.”

Richie kneeled up a little so he could reach lower to Jon’s well-toned stomach. God he was gorgeous. He ran one hand through Jon’s thatch of crisp, curly hair and Jon almost came, he was so excited. “You like that.” Richie smirked. Jon was playing this game nicely. “Go on.”

Jon gripped Richie’s upper arms hard. This turned him on even more. Richie had very nice, very well-defined biceps. “Sometimes you lick my ear.”

Keeping a hand in Jon’s pubes, Richie lowered his upper body back down to reach Jon’s ear. He licked and sucked on the lobe and Jon felt like he was going to catch on fire.

“Sometimes you stroke my dick.” Finally the million dollar proposition.

“Yeah I do, you sexy thing,” Richie answered the call. He sat back up for this and moved both hands over Jon’s erection. It was pointing straight up to the ceiling and Richie caressed it lovingly.

Jon almost cried. Almost. 

“You’re so great at this game,” Richie complimented the singer. “Is that all?”

“Sometimes you rub your cock against my back,” Jon answered honestly.

“Your back,” Richie thought out loud. “Move with me, Jonny.” He moved his arms around Jon and pulled him up and into his lap, making sure not to lose their intimate connection. He placed Jon’s arms around his own neck and then firmly stroked Jon’s smooth back.

“Oh that’s good,” Jon sighed. He started to undulate slowly on top of Richie. “Fuck.”

“Do we fuck in your fantasy?” Richie asked.

“Usually I'm done before we even get to that,” Jon admitted.

“So you cum in the shower thinking about me,” Richie determined.

“Every time,” Jon purred, laying his best sexy eyes on Richie.

“That's hot.” Richie closed his eyes and visualized.

“Yeah.” Jon shifted forward a fraction of an inch and was rewarded with a bolt of erotic stimulation right where he wanted it. “Oh god.”

“You’re going to cum now too,” Richie couldn’t help taking over.

Jon’s face split into a goofy, blissed out grin. Richie was one sexy fucker. “I am?”

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Richie cockily reassured.

Jon tightened his arms around Richie's neck as he was lowered down to the soft mattress. Jon was wildly excited at this point. The addition of Richie's mentioning of him cumming turned him on even more. He could feel it curl up in his belly as he and Richie kissed hungrily.

An overview of the situation would conclude that Richie’s tongue was enthusiastically exploring Jon's mouth, Richie's hand was firmly stroking Jon’s dick, and Richie's smooth hot cock was eagerly moving in and out of Jon's ass. Under these multiple sensual assaults, Jon had no choice but to have one hell of an orgasm. He was only human after all.

“Oh Richie!” he inevitably yelled out. “Oh oh oh!” Jon then exploded with the most incredible feeling all over Richie's hand, his own stomach, and the bed. One long spurt hit the underside of Jon’s chin and Richie looked on with satisfaction.

“Oh baby,” Richie breathed. What a gorgeous sight. And the feeling. The singer’s hot tight ass was squeezing Richie so exquisitely and he felt himself soon reach his peak. He hoisted Jon further up on his legs and thrusted hard and deep. “Oh yes, yes, yes!” There was a hot rush and he felt his own cum coat his own dick and it was awesome.

Jon felt the warm wetness inside him and decided that he liked it very much. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch his lover shake and cum and look gorgeous while doing so.

Richie continued grinding on Jon slowly until he felt his last drop come out. “Fuck yeah.” He was sure this was the best sex he'd ever had.

“Oh Richie, I never knew sex could be like this,” Jon said, basking in the afterglow. The tingles were still rolling through his midsection, making his knees shake.

“It’s because you love me, baby.” Richie shifted on his elbows, about to pull out when Jon stopped him.

“No, no, don’t pull out just yet! I’m not done- I’m- oh!” Jon tightened his legs around Richie’s waist, keeping him inside. He frantically stroked his own cock while Richie sped up the slow grind in and out of his ass. The guitarist looked on in amazement as a last stream of cum slowly flowed from little Jonny. “There it is,” Jon moaned with total sexual satisfaction.

Richie blinked. “Did you just come? Again?” he asked incredulously.

Jon pressed his head back into the pillow, trying to catch his breath. “I don’t know- if that was a second orgasm- or just a really long- single orgasm,” Jon sighed loudly. He continued to languidly stroke his own softening dick with enjoyment, spreading his warm slippery cum around it. “Either way- it felt great.” 

Richie could watch this all night. “Wow.” He gave himself a mental pat on the back at a job well done.

Jon looked at him with total love in his eyes. “Your dick is magnificent.”

Richie laughed breathlessly. “I know that, Jonny. But it's nice to hear you say it.” Richie had never had this much fun in bed with anyone. Ever.

“Shut up.” Jon gathered up the energy to fling a pillow at his lover.

Richie tried to pout and Jon laughed. He was still feeling electricity sparking over his skin as Richie moved his hands over his sensitive quivering body.

“God, how many fuckin’ hands do you have, Richie?”

“Uhh just two.” He looked up, wiggling his fingers.

“Well when we’re in the middle of it, it feels like you have ten,” Jon told him.

Richie smiled. “You like it when I touch you.” He moved his only two hands over Jon’s hypersensitive skin, intentionally more aggressively at Jon’s ticklish spots. “You love it.”

Jon giggled uncontrollably. “Dammit! Yes! I love it!”

Richie brought his hands to a stop and grinned. He was in heaven.

“I love it when you touch me,” Jon finished breathlessly. “I love you,” he said softly.

Richie kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I love you too.”

They finally settled down and Jon could feel drowsiness kicking in. They reclined back on the bed, their heads resting together on one pillow.

“It already feels like we've been making love for years,” Richie said, lightly stroking his fingers over Jon's stomach.

“That's sweet, baby,” Jon confessed. Who knew that this was the kind of lover Richie would be? “Thanks, Richie.”

Richie cuddled into Jon’s chest. “Someday you'll have to tell me about the rest of your fantasies so we can act them out.”

Jon blushed and his breath hitched. “There’s so many of them,” he admitted. “It may take the rest of our lives.”

“Good, because that's how much time we have.” Richie kissed Jon softly.


	13. Touch of Paradise

Early the next morning, Tico slipped quietly into Jon’s suite to check on the new couple. The living room was empty. Good sign. “Jon?” he called out. No answer. “Richie?” It was quiet.

Upon entering the bedroom, he saw who he was looking for. Jon and Richie were in bed together asleep, naked, and wrapped around each other in an adorably intimate way. The candles were well-burned down, the comforter was on the floor, and the lube was next to them on the bed. All of this made Tico exceedingly happy.

“Good. Good for you guys,” he whispered proudly. 

As quietly as he could, he picked up the dessert bowls from the side table and took them back to the living room. He couldn't help thinking about how great the physical intimacy must have felt to his two friends. 

“Hey man, what are you doing?” David said from the doorway.

“Fuck! Lemma, you scared me! And for the love of everything holy, keep your voice down. They're still sleeping!” Tico admonished his partner in crime.

“Really?” David asked excitedly. ”Lemme see!” He snuck over to the door to the bedroom and stood there taking the scene in. His mind went back to last night and he started to feel a familiar tingle in his nether regions. He swallowed hard, willing his body to behave.

After putting the rest of the dishes on the cart, Tico pushed past David and went back to the bedroom. He felt like David was getting a little too much enjoyment out of seeing their band mates in bed so he pulled the sheet up to cover the two lovebirds. He leaned over and kissed each of them on the cheek and whispered, “Love you guys.”

He rolled his eyes at David as he headed for the door, and hooked his arm through David’s to drag him away, leaving the two lovers sleeping peacefully.

“Come on you, let’s get outta here!” he said to David in a soft but firm voice.

He rolled the full cart into the hallway, locked the door, and hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign. He steered David back to his room, wondering what life would be like now that Jon and Richie were together. He would definitely have to have a talk with David about boundaries and privacy. They had to give the new couple more space and alone time and David had to learn how to knock.

*

Jon woke up later that morning feeling awesome. He had the best dream about Richie last night. It started with kissing on the balcony and a romantic dinner. Then they fooled around and made intense passionate love on the bed. Then they went for a walk in the middle of the night. After more making out in the cool night air, they rushed back to the hotel and made love again and it was exquisite. 

Jon purred out loud at the memory of the dream. It was so clear and vivid. Why couldn't he have a dream like that every night? He began stroking himself under the sheet, thinking about his dream lover. He decided there was plenty of time for morning masturbation. 

He startled when heard a door. He opened his eyes and the star of his dream was in his room. “Richie?”

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“Nothing. I was just in the bathroom.”

Jon was about to ask why he was in his room when Richie crawled into bed beside him.

“What-” He then noticed all of the candles in the room and the bottle of lube. There were also clothes on the floor that weren't his. He lifted the sheet from his body and realized that he was completely naked.

At this moment Richie put his arm around him and kissed his cheek. “How are you feeling about last night?” he asked.

“Last night? Last night was real?” 

It must have been because Richie was right here and Jon could feel his nakedness next to him. He also now noticed the delicious soreness in his body that only sex can produce.

“Yeah, it was real!” Richie responded.

“Oh my god!” Jon reached for him. 

Richie laughed. “Did you think it was a dream?”

Jon blushed hard. He felt so silly. “Yeah.”

“Oh Jonny.” Richie nuzzled his neck.

“Hang on a minute, I gotta go to the bathroom. Don’t move a muscle, ya hear?” Jon said and reluctantly shifted his body away from Richie, and chuckled as he noticed Richie frozen in time. “You’re a goofball!”

“Just following orders! I’ll be right here waiting,” he replied though his pursed lips, mid kiss.

Jon trotted off, shaking his head. The urge to pee was getting stronger by the second. After his ablutions, he returned to find Richie still in the same position, so he lay back down and slid his body back into Richie’s. 

“Here I am, sorry I took so long.”

As soon as Jon’s neck made contact with Richie’s lips, he resumed the assault on the corded tendons beneath them.

“Hmm, you taste good, Jonny. I just wanna kiss you all over,” Richie mumbled against the skin at Jon’s collar bone.

His free hand moved over Jon’s belly slowly, pausing to feel the heat increasing beneath his fingertips. He moved his hand up, sifting his fingers through the crisp hair covering his belly and chest, tugging slightly and listening to the little moans or harsh breaths coming from Jon, all the while kissing and licking different spots around Jon’s neck and jawline.

Jon shifted his body, snuggling into Richie’s warmth and slipped his leg over Richie’s top leg to draw their pelvises closer. Jon’s awakening cock brushed over Richie’s as it swelled and bobbed in its search for somewhere warm, soft and wet like Richie’s mouth or ass. It wasn’t fussy as this stage. Jon trailed his fingers in a feather-light touch up Richie’s side, starting from around his knee, up his long, lean thigh, then around to brush under his ass cheek. Richie groaned and swiped a flat tongue over the closest of Jon’s nipples. 

Desire zinged through Jon’s system like an electrical current, and with a surge of energy he pushed Richie onto his back and straddled his thighs. Jon sat there a moment watching Richie with hungry eyes. When he licked his lips and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, it reminded Richie of a wolf circling its prey, waiting to make its kill. A frisson of trepidation, laced heavily with lust, hit Richie in the gut and landed heavily in his groin.

“Roll over, baby, and get up on your knees,” Jon ordered him, moving one leg off Richie so that he could move as commanded.

“Anything you want, Jonny,” he replied and scooted around under Jon’s arched leg. The sight of Jon’s sudden erection making him salivate for what was to come.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, when the sight of Richie's smooth cheeks spread to reveal the tight ring of muscle, clenching and releasing in anticipation, “You look so hot, baby! It's the most delicious sight I've seen in a long time.”

“Then fucking taste it, already! I need to feel you Jonny!” Richie’s reply was slightly muffled from the pillow he'd pulled under his head.

Jon moved up closer and laid himself down over Richie's back, his cock brushing against Richie's balls, nestling against one side of them and the soft flesh of his thigh. He kissed along Richie's spine, kneading the globes of his ass as he worked his way down toward his goal, his short nails making tiny crescent indentations in Richie’s flesh. Richie shivered as Jon’s scruff ran along his skin between his ass and legs.

Richie pushed back into the sweetest taboo of Jon's questing tongue and a day's worth of growth on his face, causing ecstatic shivers to race over the rest of his body.

Jon wanted to commit to memory every smell, taste and texture of Richie's body. He buried his face between Richie’s ass cheeks as his tongue rimmed around the puckered tight muscle. He slipped one hand between Richie's legs to cup the weighty balls and gently squeeze and roll them together. 

“Oh god Jonny, that feels so good. I need you. Please,” he begged tearfully. Richie's own hand gripped his cock at the base hard to try to quell the onslaught of his orgasm for as long as it took.

“Shhh baby, I'm right here,” Jon left the sweetness of Richie's ass to comfort him, placing kisses over his back. “Hand me the bottle, baby. I'll make this quick.”

Richie's ass and Jon's face were already slick with Jon’s saliva, but he anointed Richie and his own cock with a generous amount of lube, capped the bottle quickly, and lined himself up with Richie's puckered hole.

“Ready, Richie baby?” he asked but didn't wait for more than a quick nod of the brunette head, as he speared his bedmate with his cock swiftly.

They both cursed at the sudden sensation, both gasping for air. Jon held still for as long as he could, waiting for a sign from his lover to continue. He let out a mewling cry with the effort of keeping still. Richie’s clenching muscles were almost too much to bear.

When Richie had stopped seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes, he pushed back against Jon's cock, rocking his hips in a primal invitation to continue. “Oh Jonny, please- make it quick.”

“It's okay, babe, I got you. I'll take care of you.” Jon's voice soothed Richie as he worked himself into the searing heat of Richie's body. The heat and tightness were unbearably intoxicating. Jon wasn't sure he'd be able to hang on for much longer anyway.

“Richie, baby, work with me okay? I wanna go hard and fast, but only if you're alright.”

“Ye- yeah, I'm ok. Need to cum, Jonny. Please?” Richie pleaded.

That was all that Jon needed to hear as he shifted slightly to get closer and to change angles. He increased the pace and force of his thrusts. Within moments he felt the curl of heat working its way through his veins.

“Baby, I'm gonna blow. Cum with me!” Jon cried, and he felt himself swell and burst, coating Richie's tunnel with liquid heat. It was only then that he recognised that Richie had clamped down on his cock as his orgasm rolled through him at the same time. 

Jon gently extricated himself from the warm body below, once all their tremors had subsided and watched with fascination as a trickle of cum leaked down Richie's leg. Remembering his words last night, he leaned forward and lovingly lapped the juice up as he helped Richie down off his knees. He kept a bit on his tongue as he made his way up to Richie's lips and kissed him deeply, sharing the taste on his tongue and lips.

“Was that what I think it was?” Richie asked when their mouths separated, his head still pillowed on his bent arm.

“Uh huh.” Jon licked his lips and settled on his pillow, facing Richie, a gentle smile touching his lips. He snuggled in closer to Richie when he lifted his arm up.

“We're gonna need a list to tick off,” he said with a chuckle. “That was amazing, Jonny! I can't move!”

“Then don't move. Stay.” Jon's heart swelled with love. “Stay with me forever.”

“You know I will.” Richie tightened his arm around Jon and brought him closer and kissed him deeply.

They lay there kissing and caressing each other's bodies quietly for quite some time but it was a huge rumble from Richie's stomach that alerted them to the lateness of the morning.

“Somebody's hungry, huh?” Jon said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you're a lousy date! Get me drunk, take advantage of me and don't feed me the next day. What's with that, huh?” he laughed and booped Jon on the nose with a fingertip.

“Your sexy body has kept me too busy. I've been like horny teenager on his first sleepover date.” He stretched languidly as he spoke. “How about you order some food while I jump under a shower?”

“Okay, you want anything special?” Richie asked. He stood up from the bed, stretched out all his muscles, then walked over to the coffee table, oblivious to his nudity.

Jon couldn't tear his eyes away from the stunning sight in front of him. Richie was beautiful. “Whatever you want,” he said, forcing himself to leave the cocoon of the bed and making his way to the shower. Turning the shower on and adjusting the temperature before stepping in, he started to wash his body and hair of all the dried sweat and bed hair.

Richie ordered loads of food to be delivered in about an hour's time, enough time to make Jon's shower fantasy come true.

After he hung up the phone, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed to take into the bathroom, stopping briefly to wonder what had happened to all the plates and bowls from dinner last night. Shrugging away that thought, he continued to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway silently watching his blonde singer, his lover, stand under the spray, oblivious to being watched as he let the water and soap suds cascade over him.

Blindly he placed the bottle of lube on the countertop and closed the door to the bathroom. He languidly stroked his penis as he watched his gorgeous lover for a few more minutes. He slipped into the shower stall quietly, moved up behind Jon and slipped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the scent of Jon mixed with a hint of sandalwood body wash.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Jon mumbled as Richie embraced him from behind, standing close enough to capture the residual soapy suds between them.

“We were apart for three minutes while I ordered breakfast.” Richie smiled into Jon's neck.

“Too long,” Jon sighed, turning his head for a kiss.

While Richie was kissing him senseless, he became the octopus that Jon thought him to be. The long talented fingers of one hand sifted through the wet chest hair beneath them, seeking out Jon's right nipple to tease mercilessly. His right hand stayed on Jon's belly for the moment, but he had plans on moving it ever so slowly southward.

Jon stood encased in a crisscross of Richie’s arms. With each little sound coming from him, Richie would move his hand down minutely, circling or rubbing his fingertips over the flesh below them, his pinky exploring lower. The huge splay of his hand did nothing to dispel the octopus theory in Jon’s addled mind.

When Richie's pinky finally brushed through the top of Jon’s thatch of pubes, he fisted his fingers into Richie's hair and threw his head back onto Richie's shoulder, gasping for breath. He felt as though he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs and he was drowning in Richie's touches.

“Hmm, so you like that, baby?” Richie muttered against Jon's neck. He tweaked Jon's nipple and all he got in reply was a long, low groan.

Richie moved his hand lower, softly, gently, through the crisp curls. He could feel Jon's heart thumping erratically beneath his forearm across his chest. He touched the base of Jon’s cock with whisper-like touches, slowly circling his fingers loosely around the hard shaft. He swiped his fist up and down slowly, softly at first, gradually tightening his grip and increasing the pace. It was only a few moments later that he felt Jon’s knees buckle and if he wasn’t holding him tight against his body, they both would have ended up on the floor. Jon’s cock swelled suddenly and exploded in his hand just as his fingers brushed the sensitive head. His spent cum washed away down the drain of the shower. 

Jon hadn’t said a word this whole time, but his head had dropped forward, his hair covering his face. Richie felt, rather than saw, the sob that broke through Jon’s body.

“Jonny? Are you okay, baby?” Richie asked, worried that he’d hurt Jon somehow. Richie turned Jon around to face him, never really letting go just in case he still collapsed. 

As soon as he was in front of Richie, he wrapped his arms around the guitarist and buried his head against his chest, crying.

“Hey! Hey, you’re scaring me now Jon. What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching around Jon to turn the taps off. The water was now cold anyway.

“No- nothing’s wrong, Rich. I’m okay, everything’s okay,” he hiccupped his answer. “Everything is exactly perfect. I’m sorry. I didn't mean to be so emotional, baby.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jonny. I understand, I think.” He tilted Jon’s head up and gently wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. “We’ve been holding on to our fantasies for so long. The dam broke, didn’t it? Now we have all the time in the world to explore this with each other.”

“Uh huh,” Jon said slightly embarrassed. “I just can't get close enough to you anymore, baby. I get it now.”

“Get what, Jonny?” He lead Jon out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him, drying him like a child while he spoke.

“Why you always wanted to hug and touch.” Jon was being moved around like a puppet, while Richie dried under his arms, his back and his hair.

“It's addictive, isn't it? Loving someone with all your soul is addictive,” he said, looking up at Jon, his dark velvet eyes clear and full of love. Richie had knelt down to dry Jon’s still wobbly legs, being extremely tender with his well used genitals.

“Yeah.” Jon smiled. Richie wrapped the towel around Jon’s hips and tucked the tail in tight.

“So did you like the hugging and touching?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered honestly. He sat Jon down on the closed toilet lid and grabbed a towel for himself.

“Yeah?” he asked, his head buried beneath a towel as he dried his hair.

“At first I was surprised that I liked it,” Jon admitted. “Then I started to love it. Then I started to love you.”

“Oh Jonny.” Richie slowly moved the towel off his head to smile at Jon. He moved to stand between Jon’s legs and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. “I love you too.”

Jon scrubbed at his eyes and sighed contentedly.

“C’mon! Breakfast should be here by now. I think we both need something in our stomachs, other than lube and cum.” He winked at Jon and threw him a robe from behind the door, before threading his own arms through one and opening the door. He took Jon’s hand and led him out to the main room of the suite. 

“Wow! How many are you feeding today, Rich?” Jon chuckled. 

“I’m a starving sex machine, baby, I need food if you want me to keep going the way we have been.” As if on cue, both their stomachs growled. “Besides, I hear the boss is paying for all of this.” He flashed Jon a cheeky smile and poked his tongue out.

“What?! You’ve been hanging around Lemma too long, Sambora! You’re jokes are lame!” he snorted and smiled one of his mega-watt smiles. He knew he would have paid a thousand times more just to do this weekend over and over again.

There was at least three carts of food and drinks. There were platters of crispy bacon, artfully arranged into hearts, mounds of scrambled eggs, and cherry tomatoes cooked to just bursting. Heart-shaped waffles with bowls of ice cream and cream, jugs of maple and strawberry syrups and hot melted chocolate sat on the second cart. The third held tiny little pastries dusted with powdered sugar and parfait glasses with multi coloured melon balls. There was a carafe of hot coffee, a jug of fresh orange juice, and a bottle of champagne.

The curtains and balcony doors had been opened to let in the sunshine, fresh air and the view of the Eiffel Tower. The bed had been freshly made and the spent candles removed.

“Let’s eat outside, shall we?” Richie asked. 

“Go ahead and start. I’ll be right back.” Jon disappeared into the other room.

Richie grabbed a plate and started to fill it before grabbing a coffee and taking it outside to the table and chairs on the balcony.

Jon appeared momentarily after Richie had sat down. He held out a pair of sunglasses to Richie.

“Ahh godsend! Thanks Jonny. I knew your sunglass fetish would come in handy one day.”

“Again with the lame jokes, baby!” Jon threw over his shoulder as he walked back inside to grab some food and, more importantly, coffee.

“Ahh, but you still love me, right?”

“You know I do, lame jokes and all.” Jon replied, coming back out with a plate of the waffles and a coffee. He headed back again, bringing the sauces and a glass of fruit. “You want anything from inside before I sit down?” 

“Nah, I’ll wait until you’re comfortable,” he said with a chuckle. “Sorry, Jonny, but you had that one coming. Maybe the mimosas?”

“Yeah, okay, but only so I can pour it all over your head. Am I going to have to separate you and Lemma from now on? You’re starting to sound too much like him!” Jon made the trip back inside, returning a moment later with the juice and bubbles concoctions.

“Happy now?” Jon huffed, and sat down on the chair next to Richie’s.

“Baby, I’m always happy when you’re around. Eat! You’re getting grumpy. Here, try some of the waffles,” he said as he skewered a fluffy piece on his fork, swiping it through the chocolate sauce and offering it to Jon.

“Mmm, that’s good!” Jon licked a dribble of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. It set a thought process off in his head while he ate. 

They both ate heartily and quickly, not realising how hungry their bodies were for sustenance. They teased each other with sexual innuendos when it came to the melon balls and cherry tomatoes, sucking them into their mouths with a pop or rolling them around in their cheeks. Otherwise they sat in companionable silence, fingers entwined, smiling softly at each other.

The next time Jon got up to fill his coffee cup, he came back and sat on the settee next to Richie, snuggling into his side.

“I’m full now,” Richie said, leaning back and stretching his long legs out in front of him, “God, I needed that!” He patted his stomach, through the slight gape at the front of the bathrobe.

“It was good. The chocolate sauce was delicious. Did you try some?” Jon asked. He leaned forward to grab the little jug and dipped his finger into it then offered his finger to Richie.

“Mmm I did, but I think it will taste a whole lot better this way,” he said, then taking Jon’s fingertip into his mouth, he swirled his tongue over and around the digit, sucking all the chocolate from it before letting it pop from his mouth.

Jon’s eyes dropped five shades darker and the tip of his tongue dipped out to wet his bottom lip as he watched Richie devour his fingertip.

“Just like I said, so much better that way,” Richie moaned deeply. “Can I try some more?”

“Uh huh, chocolate again or strawberry?” Jon asked. His fueled up body was starting to rev its engine again.

“Um let’s try the strawberry before I decide,” Richie replied, his arm around Jon’s shoulders at the back of the seat, his fingers working their way into his hair at the base of his skull. He saw a little shiver go through Jon as soon as his fingers scraped his scalp.

Jon hooked his foot into the leg of the table and dragged it carefully off to one side and closer to him so that he didn’t have to move away from the searching fingers at his scalp. Now he could reach all the little pots while leaving room in front of them. He changed the jug of chocolate for the strawberry coulis and dipped his middle finger in. The vision of where that finger had been earlier this morning flashed through his mind. He breathed deeply through the sensation of heat that was pooling in his belly.

Richie grasped Jon’s wrist and drew the finger into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with the suction. When he reached the hilt, he just let it lay against the flat of his tongue before curling it up and around the finger and drawing it out slowly. He didn’t let it leave his mouth completely before sucking it back in again. Jon moaned low in his throat.

“Hmm that wasn’t bad either,” he said licking his lips. “Here, you try.” He dipped his own finger into the red sauce and held it in front of Jon’s mouth. Before Jon could take it, it dripped onto his chin. Richie tried to swipe at it but just smeared a bit onto Jon’s bottom lip.

Richie licked his own finger before saying, “Oh I’m so clumsy. Here, let me clean you up.” He leaned closer to Jon and with the tip of his tongue licked the sweetness from his lips. Jon tried to engage him in a kiss but Richie teased by pulling back away.

“Fucking tease, Sambora!” Jon huffed.

“You know it baby!” Richie grinned, keeping the onslaught of fingers in hair. His eyes flicked down Jon’s body and noticed his hard on peeking out from the front of his robe.

“Hmmm what is this, Jonny?” he said, and reached for the tie holding Jon’s robe closed. 

“What do you expect? You virtually used my fingers to fuck your mouth! And just then, that thing you just did with your tongue, fuck, I’m surprised I haven’t cum yet!” He sounded gruff but he was so unbelievably horny again. He put the jug back on the table before he dropped it then climbed to his knees and straddled Richie’s lap.

“Just fucking kiss me already, Rich!” he hotly demanded of his guitarist. 

A slow, predatory smile lit Richie’s face as he placed his hand on either side of Jon’s face and drew him close. He started with small licks and nibbles of Jon’s mouth finding all the leftover drops of sauce, his thumbs dragging over the skin and stubble of his cheeks.

Jon’s hands had moved inside Richie’s robe, seeking out turgid nipples to play with, rolling, squeezing, and pulling at them, before moving down to undo the tie on his robe. He also opened his own robe, moving the excess fabric out of the way so it was only flesh against heated flesh. The only thing saving their modesty was the curtain of bathrobes around their excited bodies.

As Richie deepened their kisses with his exploring tongue, Jon’s hips started to move against the ones beneath him. Jon ghosted his fingers down Richie’s abs, and over his hips and belly, fingering the small welts still left over from the candle play the night before. Richie groaned when Jon touched one on his hip and broke away from this kiss, gasping for a moment or two.

“Fuck that feels good, Jonny! Don’t stop!” He ditched his sunglasses before resuming his assault on Jon’s jawline, moving down his neck. He slipped his hands in under Jon’s bathrobe to knead the fleshy cheeks of Jon’s superb ass, occasionally dipping a finger in between and teasing his hole, tapping and waiting for the reaction.

Jon reached back behind him and grabbed the honey pot and moved away from Richie's delicious mouth. He tilted the pot slightly and watched as a trickle of it coursed its way down Richie's chest.

“My turn!” He reached back blindly to put the pot down before bending his head to lap at the sticky sweetness. Richie threw his head back in ecstasy, his belly heaving with the deep breaths he was taking when Jon nuzzled his cheek against Richie's cock. He resisted the urge to take him in his mouth just yet. Instead he made his way back up his body to his delectable mouth, worrying his soft bottom lip with his teeth.

Richie pushed his hips up into Jon’s, grinding hard against him. He reached down between them and took both cocks in his hand as he thrust upwards, swiping his thumb over both sensitive heads.

Mingled with the sounds of the bustling city below were the moans, sighs and heavy breathing of two people that couldn't get enough of each other. It came to a crescendo all too soon, when Jon lowered himself onto Richie's shaft and rode him until his orgasm crashed through his body. 

Richie held onto Jon's hips, fingers digging into the flesh beneath them, hard enough to bruise. He latched his mouth onto Jon's shoulder, biting down when he came to try to quiet the shout that wanted to bubble out. As Richie was coming out the other side of his orgasm, Jon was still riding him hard. 

Richie moved his mouth up Jon's neck and spoke hotly into his ear. “Ride me, baby. Touch my hair, pull it if you want to. Use me- use me to get yourself off.” He kept up a steady stream of dirty talk. “Anything you want, baby, do whatever you want. I want to see that beautiful cock of yours explode with your hot cum. I want it, baby. I want you!”

He moved Jon's hands up into his hair, and felt the fingers tighten in the strands. Jon moaned and his eyes started to glaze over at the first touch of the silkiness. Richie played with Jon's chest hair, scissoring, twisting, pulling and slipping down into his pubes before fisting Jon's erection as he thrust into him.

“Ri- Richie, hold me. I- I’m gonna, ohh, fuck!” Jon’s whole body clamped down on Richie. His fingers tightened in his hair and muscles clenched around his cock. It was the only way he could hang on as his whole being shattered into millions of pieces.

“Shh, Jonny, shh. I got you, baby. That's it, cum for me Jonny. Just magnificent. My beautiful baby. Mine.” Richie murmured words of encouragement and endearments as he watched Jon come apart in his arms for the second time today, the only difference being this time he was fully aware of what was happening and had the opportunity to watch it all unfold.

“Holy fuck,” Jon barely managed to say. “The things you do to me, baby.” He curled himself into Richie's protective arms.

“Hmm, I think they're about the same things you do to me,” he said with a smile, kissing Jon’s hair. Richie had softened enough to gently extricate himself from Jon and then move him to a more comfortable spot on his lap.

“Richie, baby, this is the best breakfast I’ve ever had.” Jon muttered against Richie's chest, still curled up in his arms. Richie was also the best lover he’d ever had.

“I can promise you many more, Jonny. The food may not be as good when I cook, but I can make you feel as good as you do right now.” The words rumbled through his chest below Jon's ear.

“You promise, huh?” Jon looked up at Richie.

“Uh huh, cross my heart,” he said and punctuated it with a gentle kiss.

“Good! I'll hold you to that, you know?”

Richie's face split into a cheeky grin, “Baby, you can hold me anywhere, anytime.” He tapped Jon on the ass and said, “But right now, I think we need another shower.”

“Awwww but I can't move!” Jon whined, but slowly unraveled himself anyway.

“I know, but you're not the one covered in honey, honey!” He stood up and started to gather the plates and jugs, Jon grabbed glasses and coffee cups, and they both took them inside and put them back on the carts, moving them just inside the door.

“Hey, what happened to last night’s carts? They were gone when we woke up, weren't they? Or was I dreaming that someone came in and took them?” Jon asked, stopping in his tracks just before the bathroom door and looked back at Richie, a quizzical look on his face.

“Dunno, man, I had the same thought. C’mon, I wanna see that body all wet again,” he said, and placed his hands on Jon’s shoulders to steer him in the right direction. There was a pounding on the suite door.

“What the-? You go Jonny. I'll get rid of them.” He smacked him on the ass again.

Richie walked to the door expecting the porter for the carts, but when he peeked through the peephole and saw who it was, he opened the door immediately.

“Hello boys,” he warmly greeted his friends. “What can I do for you this morning?”

“Afternoon,” Tico corrected him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

“Your robe is open,” David helpfully added.

“Oh!” Richie quickly adjusted himself. He now felt like only Jon should see his penis now that they were together.

“I was going to ask how things went last night, but-” David didn’t finish the sentence.

“Things are fantastic,” Richie grinned. “A dream come true.”

“David came up because he needs his laptop. And I’m here to make sure David doesn’t linger,” Tico explained.

“Is Jon in the bedroom?” David excitedly asked.

“Shower,” Richie said.

“Oh.” David looked at the closed door with disappointment.

“I will get your laptop,” Tico opened the bedroom door. “You. Stay,” he pointed to Dave.

“That was a nice touch, the music. Jon really liked it,” Richie commented.

“Awesome,” David smiled. He so loved to please Jon.

“You look happy,” Tico told Richie when he returned to the main room.

“Don’t I always look happy?”

“Not like this,” David said.

“You’re glowing,” Tico observed.

“I am?” Richie touched his face.

“Yeah!”

“Well, I’m-”

“Ahh Richie is in love!” David teased.

“Yes. I- I’ve haven’t felt this way in- forever.” Richie blushed.

“Ahh Richie is in love for the first time in his life!” David finished.

Tico punched David in the arm. “Stop that. This is good news.”

“I can’t believe it shows on my face,” Richie said.

David grinned. “And you smell like butter.”

“I do?” Richie did not want to reveal that he and Jon had used butter as a lube on the balcony after breakfast. He really needed to shower since he also had honey on his chest and his lover’s cum on his stomach. “I guess I need a shower.”

“Richie! I was lonely in the shower without you!” Jon sang as he danced naked out of the bedroom. He was holding his cock in one hand while looking down at it, so he didn’t notice that they had visitors.

“Jonny-” Richie tried to warn him.

“Fuck!” Jon yelled, realizing he and Richie weren’t alone. He was trying to turn around and hide when his feet got caught up. Richie managed to catch him. While Jon was recovering his balance, Richie opened his robe and wrapped it around both himself and Jon’s slightly smaller body.

“Good save,” Tico said.

“Uh, hi guys,” Jon said weakly. His face was bright red.

David enjoyed the view of the singer’s bare back and shoulders. Tico punched him in the arm for what David felt like was no reason. “Ow!”

“We’ll leave you two alone now. David, make yourself useful and roll the breakfast carts into the hallway,” Tico directed.

“Okay.”

“We’ll see you later, guys. Glad it worked out.” Tico closed the door and they were gone.

“Sheesh, that was embarrassing,” Jon exhaled as he nestled into the intimate cocoon Richie had created for them.

“They've seen you naked before, Jonny,” Richie pointed out.

“Yeah but I feel like only you should see me naked now,” Jon reasoned. “I don't know. I feel like I'm yours now. Only yours.”

“Oh Jonny, I get it.”

Standing so close together the two lovers couldn't help but kiss.

“How about we make a rule about no nudity in the living room?” Richie smiled between smooches.

“Sounds fair,” Jon agreed. “You smell like croissants.”

“I used butter as a lube after breakfast. There weren't any other options near the table.”

“Seriously? I thought my dick felt greasy.”

Richie laughed out loud.

“Get in the shower, you dirty, dirty boy,” Jon commanded. “I’ll come with you and watch.”


	14. A Groovy Kind of Love

“Look at them.”

Tico looked up from his magazine to where David was pointing. 

Jon and Richie were sitting next to each other on the plane. Their break was over so they were flying to Switzerland for their show tomorrow night. Richie's hand was resting on the inside of Jon's thigh like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jon was whispering something in Richie's ear. 

Tico had never seen them both look so content and happy. “Lovely,” he commented.

*

“Hey guys. Richie, David has something he wants to show you in the back,” Tico interrupted.

“Okay,” Richie said. “Excuse me, babe.” He kissed Jon’s cheek and got up and walked to the back. 

Jon looked after him distractedly.

“So Jon,” Tico sat down where Richie had been. “Tell me how you're feeling about everything.”

“Great!” Jon let loose his megawatt smile. “I kind of want to stay in Paris with Richie forever. Being with him is a dream come true yet better than I thought it would be.” Jon couldn't stop smiling.

“That's great! I’m sorry about locking you guys out on the balcony. It was the best idea we could come up with,” Tico apologized.

“It's okay. I wasn't mad. I was confused- until you locked Richie out too. Then I knew.” He knew it was time to make his move.

“Did Richie sweep you off your feet and plant a wet one on you?”

Jon smiled at the memory. “Something like that. Yeah.”

“I’m glad,” Tico said. “You deserve it. You deserve to be loved, Jonny.”

“Thanks.”

Tico saw that Jon’s eyes were watering so he enveloped him in a warm hug.

“I told him I loved him too,” Jon admitted happily. “I wasn’t planning it either. I blurted it out while we were kissing.” Jon laughed.

“Oh my god!”

“He said that he loved me too! It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, Teek.”

“I bet. Did you sleep together that night?” Tico didn't know why he was asking this since he knew they did.

“Yeah,” Jon sighed dreamily. “We couldn't help ourselves. It was-”

Tico was surprised that Jon was opening up like this. What a difference love makes.

“It was awkward at first. It took us a minute to calm down but then it was fantastic. He's more gentle than I thought he would be but I like it.”

“Did you spend the whole three days in the suite?”

“No, we went out last night. Richie went back to his own suite to shower and get dressed and then he came to my door and got me like we were going on a date,” Jon chuckled. “And we dressed up. Richie looked gorgeous. We went out for dinner. I have no idea what we ordered or what we ate because the menu was in French but it was delicious.”

“Sounds great.” Tico had never seen Jon talk like this. “What happened after that?”

“We came back to the hotel and we were at Richie's door and he asked me if he could kiss me goodnight! I said yes, of course, and we kissed and he asked me if I wanted to come in.”

“Like a real date. I get it.” Tico nodded.

“We spent the night in his room making love. It was the best.” Jon blushed. “It was the perfect night. The best date I've ever had.”

“Dating is what you do when you're unsure of somebody,” Tico pointed out. “You and Richie are past that, I think.”

“I know. That's why I think last night is so funny,” Jon agreed. “We’ve been sure for years and just didn't know it.”

“So this wasn't just a one-time fling to get it out of your system?” Tico asked.

“God no,” Jon sighed. “I love him.”

Tico smiled. He was proud of his friends for allowing their feelings for each other to develop. He hoped they would be together for a long time. He didn’t see any reason why they wouldn’t. They were so good for each other.

“I told Scott to put us in one suite for the rest of the tour,” Jon told him. “Will that be weird?”

“I don’t think so. We’re in and out of each other’s rooms all the time anyway.”

“True, but now-” Jon paused.

Tico knew what he was about to say. “I talked to Dave about privacy and barging in without knocking. Hopefully he won’t do it anymore.”

Jon blushed and Tico guessed that the singer was thinking about the other day when Richie had to hide his naked lover’s body in his bathrobe. “Thanks, Teek. You're the best.”

*

“So tell me all about it. I need details! What's it like being with Jon? Don't leave out a thing!” David was talking really fast as he pulled Richie down into the seat next to him.

“Why should I tell you? You’re such a nosy fucker, you know that?”

“Oh I don’t know, mainly because we, Tico and I, made it happen? Or are you forgetting our conversation in Italy?” he said earnestly.

“No, I haven’t forgotten. We will be eternally grateful, oh wise one, with your meddling in our lives.”

“Hey that meddling has let you have, and I’m presuming things here, the best sex of your life! Or am I wrong?” He knew it was a little white lie, but he wasn’t going to let on that he’d heard them the first night.

A funny look came over Richie’s face, then he blushed a deep red and squirmed in his seat, before saying quietly, “Yeah, yeah it was the best sex ever.”

“So spill it!”

“Well we drank wine on the balcony, ate dinner, fooled arou-”

“Fuck off Sambora! Now tell me what I want to know or I’ll sneak some itching powder into your stage pants when you’re not looking!” 

Richie chuckled, leaned back in the seat and ran over in his mind what he wanted David to know, before he turned to the curly haired one.

“It was perfection, in all honesty. And I do thank you and T for being the instigators, man. When you locked me out on the balcony, I was so pissed at you! I couldn’t figure out what the fuck was going on. Jon was sitting there, bare feet propped up on the balcony, looking all sexy and a little bit drunk. He’d finished half the magnum by the time I was thrown out there.”

“Really? I know he liked his wine, but I didn’t think we’d taken that long to get you out there?” David said, mentally running the timing through his head.

“I have a feeling a little Dutch courage was involved, you know?”

“Ahh, that makes sense.” he said, nodding sagely. “So what happened next?”

“I poured a glass of champagne, downed it pretty quick and poured another before he scolded me about drinking it too fast. He got up to pour himself another one and gave the bottle a virtual hand job, making his intentions very clear about how the night was going to go.” Richie had to adjust himself slightly at the memory. “Then he stood so close, put his hand in my hair and kissed me.”

“Wow, I always thought you’d be the one to make the first move. Huh!” he said. “So how was it? Is he a good kisser? How does he taste? Does he use lots of tongue?”

“Really?” Richie just looked at his friend, blinking several times.

“Sorry! Tico has already reminded me of boundaries with you two now.” He pouted like a child.

“Hmm, thank God one of you is sensible. Yeah, Jon’s a very good kisser. How long did you leave us out there? It felt like we lost time, we knew nothing until the door unlocked.”

“Not long, maybe around 30 minutes. Those candles took a long time to light, the fuckers! Everytime we looked out, you were checking each others tonsils. Tico kept insisting that it was love and it was beautiful. And I agree with him but it was also hot as hell to watch.”

“You watched us?”

“Uh- just to check to see if you were okay. Nothing else, man, I promise. So what next?”

“We had dinner. It was delicious, by the way. Tico chose well.”

“How did you know he chose dinner?”

“You would have ordered pizza. You provided the lube, didn’t you? I dare you to deny it, Lemma!”

“Yeah, you’re right. Not denying that one. Don’t stop the story there, though.”

“Well, then we went to bed. It was hot, it was sexy, it was nerve-wracking but it was perfect.”

“Did you top or bottom? How much lube is left?” If nothing, David was consistent in his questions.

“You know what? I don’t think you need anymore information just yet,” he said, making moves to stand. “If you behave yourself, I might think about telling you some more later. I might tell you about the walk we took in the middle of the night along the river bank, or who did what with the berries and cream. But right now, I’m going back to my seat, hold Jon’s hand, lay my head on his shoulder and have a nap. I’m exhausted from the past 36 hours of having that gorgeous man over there fuck me into oblivion.”

With that comment, Richie stood up laughing and made his way to the other side of the plane, leaving David stunned by his final admissions. Richie didn’t see him fumble for his laptop and headphones while reaching for a flight blanket.

Tico had already left Jon's side, so when Richie got back his seat, he sat down, put his head on Jon's shoulder and closed his eyes, slipping his hand in between Jon’s thighs again.

“Everything okay, baby?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, David’s just fishing for details. I told him if he behaves I would give him some,” he said with a yawn, “but not before I'd told him that we fucked for 36 hours.”

“But we did!”

“You and I know that, but he doesn't know for sure. It'll keep him busy for a while.”

“Clever! Now rest, and I'll wake you when the others are asleep,” Jon growled into Richie’s hair, “then we can join the mile high club together.” 

*The end*


End file.
